


Piercing Emotions

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Music, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just graduated from college and your parents encouraged you to go and stay with your cousin, Ian, in Detroit. He seems to have a booming business (from what he tells them) and they think you could learn a thing or two from him; after all, you minored in Business and what are you going to do with that English degree. Through Ian, you meet a very mysterious, emotional, and intriguing man: Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Only Lovers Left Alive, (then I recommend it but) here's some background:  
> Adam is an old soul - he is a vampire from the times of Shakespeare if not before. He is depressed with the world around him as he thinks it is deteriorating. He writes amazing music and is popular with underground crowds but remains anonymous. In the movie he is in love with Eve, but for this fic, Eve does not exist.  
> Ian is the guy who finds him the special things he needs like rare guitars. Adam likes Ian but has not told him his secret.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Flying in planes was one of your favorite past times. You stayed awake as nearly every other passenger fell asleep on the long red-eye flight to Detroit. As you gazed down at the city lights below you, you thought about the past few weeks. You wondered how your cousin, Ian, had the whole family convinced he was some kind of miracle businessman. It almost made you laugh when your parents recommended your staying with him for a few months to learn something from him. You had just graduated with honors from university with a degree in English literature and a minor in business. Your parents never understood your love of the written word and had forced you to choose a "useful" minor. Now, as you drifted through the air, you thought about your destination.

You parents and family might be fooled, but you always knew that the good money coming in from Ian's business was mostly because it was off the books and sometimes illegal. That didn't bother you too much, although you weren't sure that was the kind of business you'd want to get in to. Since your parents had offered to pay for the flight, however, some time away from the nagging to find a job seemed like the perfect idea. An added bonus was your friend, Jeremy. You and Jeremy had known each other in high school and had kept in contact when he moved to Detroit with his indie rock band. You had always had a serious thing for Jeremy and were looking forward to seeing him again. He had said he was excited to see you when you texted him.

You turned your attention to the blinking seat belt light and heard the captains voice announcing the final descent into Detroit. You sighed and put away your books, locked up your tray, and buckled your seat belt. Landing was your least favorite part. You loved being above everything - as egotistical as it sounded - you loved the way the world looked small and less treacherous.

Your luggage was one of the first cases to arrive in luggage claim. You hadn't packed too much. It was summer as well, so light clothes didn't take up much space which was nice. You used the extra space for books. You rolled your luggage down the crowded hallway, lack of sleep and jet lag starting to weigh you down. When you got to the pick-up area you saw him. Ian was there in his usual dark jeans, casual button up shirt, and jacket. His shoulder length hair reminded you of a rock star on vacation, although you knew Ian had never touched an instrument in his life. He smiled when he saw you and you walked up to him. He pulled you into a hug.

"Nice to see you cuz," Ian greeted. "You've cut your hair since the last reunion," he smiled. "Looks nice!"

"And you haven't," you returned a grin. "Looks nice too," you added.

He extended his arm to you and you took it, dragging your luggage behind you in your other hand.

You pulled up to his car which was parked by the curb. You remembered the old Honda from when you saw him last. It was still chugging along, apparently. You put your luggage in the trunk and opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat. It smelled like cigarettes and tacos. Ian put on the radio to some station native to Detroit that played alternative rock and you sat back in the seat, breathing a sigh of relief. Traveling may be fun, but it was definitely draining. You let your head loll to the side as you watched the street lights fly by.

Ian didn’t pressure you to talk, knowing that you were tired. That was one thing you loved about your cousin: no small talk. There was a comfortable ease between you as you drifted in and out of consciousness.

You felt pressure on your arm and woke to see the car had stopped. 

“Are we here?” you asked, drowsy.

“Sorry, I had to make a quick stop. I just wanted to let you know so you didn’t freak out if I left the car for a few minutes. 

You nodded, more awake now after your short nap. He left the car, went to the trunk, and got out what looked like a guitar case. He hoisted it out and went up to the door. The house this client lived in was ancient. As you assessed the street around you, you felt like maybe you should lock the car doors while Ian was gone. The neighborhood was dodgy at best. The clients house looked like it was crumbling. The curtains were drawn in all the windows that you could see. The others were obscured by ivy, trees, or other shrubbery. Most of the streetlights were out, leaving only the eerie light of the moon to light the street.

You looked at your phone. It was about 3 in the morning here. You couldn’t wait to go crash. After a few moment of staring at the house, you saw one of the curtains on the second floor move. A man had pushed them aside to gaze down at the car - at you. You felt yourself stiffen for some unknown reason. He returned the curtain to its closed position after a moment, leaving your heart beating a little faster than it was before. 

Not long after that, Ian returned, guitar case in hand. He put it back in the trunk and slid into the passenger’s seat.

“How’d it go?” you asked.

“Not good,” Ian said, a little down. “It wasn’t quite what Adam was looking for.”

“Strange business hours,” you noted with a sly smile.

“Yeah, well, Adam’s kind of strange. Brilliant, but strange.”

“Why?” you asked. 

“He’s just very reclusive. He’s an amazing musician, but he wants to remain anonymous. He only releases recordings on vinyl and only I know who he is or where he lives. He’s a weird dude,” Ian said, almost praising him. “I wish you could meet him but he doesn’t like visitors. Obviously don’t go telling everyone you were here either.”

“Sure,” you answered. “What was he looking for?”

“A special kind of guitar. I wrote it down. I’m not sure where to find it. That guitar was the only one my guy knew of,” he said, starting the car. 

Your mind immediately snapped to Jeremy.

“I might know someone who could help,” you offered. “Or at least, he might know someone,” you added. Ian smiled.

“Yeah? That’d be really cool, thanks. Who is it?” he asked. “Someone local?”

“Yeah, my friend from high school, Jeremy,” you said. You blushed just thinking about him. You wondered how the years had treated him.

“Cool, where can we meet him?”

“I told him I’d go to his show tomorrow. It’s at a bar called ‘Frank’s.’ Should be a decent show if I remember his band well.”

Ian nodded and pulled away from the curb.

“Sounds good, thanks. Now, let’s get you home and into bed, you look exhausted.”

You let the rhythm of the car lull you back to sleep until you got to Ian’s place. When you arrived at the small house in a slightly nicer neighborhood than the last, you entered the place with relief. It was basically how you’d imagined it. The walls and furniture were dark and black rugs covered the floors. Comfortable couches and small coffee tables made up the living room and further into the house was a modern kitchen with all the appliances you could want. You were too tired to explore the rest of the decent-sized house and you let Ian lead you to your room. The guest bedroom was fairly large. It contained a queen sized bed, a dresser, a desk and a chair, a full length mirror, and a walk in closet. It was all nicely decorated with abstract art right up Ian’s alley. You dumped your stuff in your room and collapsed on the bed. Ian smiled at you from the doorway.

“Make yourself at home. I got some extra food and stuff in the fridge so take whatever. Bathroom’s down the hall and come get me if you need anything,” he said, going to turn off the light.

“Thanks,” you murmured into your pillow. You dragged yourself up to the pillows and were asleep within seconds. You dreamt of a mysterious man in the window of a decaying house.


	2. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow-ish start. hopefully it'll be worth the wait!

After a restful night,  you awoke to the bright sun shining through your window. You rolled over and checked the time. It was 10:30am. You rubbed your eyes and got out of bed. You realized you had slept in your clothes. You felt the grime of traveling still on your skin so you found the bathroom, took a shower, and changed. You found Ian in the kitchen, drinking coffee and flipping through a magazine. You poured yourself some coffee and sat across from him at the table. 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty well. That bed is like heaven," you added. He hummed his agreement.

"Plans for today?" he asked absently.

"Nothing really. Probably unpacking and then hanging until the show tonight."

"Right," Ian said, his attention fully on you now. "What time?"

"We should get there around 10," you said. He consented and you finished your coffee.

Ian left you alone in the house for the day while he went on a few expeditions for his clients. That was just fine for you. You wanted to relax, unpack, listen to some music and maybe read a little. The day went by fast enough and after a late dinner you were getting ready to go out. You were definitely nervous about seeing Jeremy again. You had spoken but you hadn't seen him since high school graduation. You put on a cute outfit and did your hair and makeup. You decided that was good enough and met Ian in the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and you two headed to the club.

The place was packed with young adults. They all seemed to dress the same - dark, loose clothes, heavy makeup. You felt a little out of place with your bright red tank top and tight shorts.

You and Ian found a spot in the corner where you could watch the show and ordered a few drinks. The first band was all female and totally rocked. You definitely were going to look them up later or at least get their CD before you left. The second band was Jeremy's. You were surprised how much he had grown up. His boyish face was now chiseled and what you used to describe as a cute boy was now a hot man. Jeremy played his guitar with the passion you'd always seen and he sang back up vocals for his less attractive lead vocalist. You hardly heard the songs because you were focusing on Jeremy, but Ian remarked that they were pretty good after they'd finished their set.

After one more band that no one paid attention to, the club returned to a DJ. You finished your drink and led Ian to the area that the bands were exiting from. When you saw Jeremy, your heart felt as though it had been struck by lightning.

"Jeremy!" you called to him.

Jeremy's head snapped up and looked in your direction. After a moment, he found you and his face lit up. He shuffled through a crowd of people to get to you and hugged you tightly. He was sweaty but actually smelled really good. He kissed you on the cheek before pulling away to look at you, leaving you blushing.

"It's so good to see you," he said genuinely.

"You too. That was really great," you said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"This is my cousin, Ian," you introduced him.

They shook hands.

"I'm staying with him for a few months," you explained. Jeremy nodded. "Oh, and while I'm thinking of it, I was wondering if you could possibly help him out with something small."

Ian explained to Jeremy what he was looking for. Jeremy told him the drummer of his band would know a guy that could get the specific request.

"That's a tough one, but I think he can do it," Jeremy said.

Jeremy got the number of the guy from his drummer and gave it to Ian who promptly left to go call him. Leaving you alone with Jeremy, you stood before him awkwardly, unsure where to go from here. Jeremy looked at you fondly.

"Drink?" he asked innocently.

"Sure," you said.

You spent the night catching up on everything that had changed since high school. He was just as charming and easy to be with as you had remembered. You found yourself falling for him just as you had back then. He was friendly with you, but not flirty. You finished your drinks and Ian came back in. Things had started quieting down in the club and you decided to call it a night. You made plans with Jeremy to see him soon and left with Ian to go back home.

"Did the guy have anything for you?" you asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like he might have it," Ian responded. "Thanks for the lead, I owe you," he added.

"No problem. It was just lucky."

The very next day Jeremy's contact came through for Ian. You heard Ian's excited voice from your bedroom. You went into the kitchen and he was smiling.

"He has it! I just have to pick it up. Adam is going to be so jazzed," Ian said.

"Great!" you responded.

"Do you want to come with?" Ian asked, grabbing his keys.

"Sure," you said.

Ian called Adam on his way to the car, informing him that he would have the guitar in an hour and could drop it off if Adam wanted. It appeared that Adam would like that because Ian said that you'd be there in around an hour and a half.

Picking up the guitar went smoothly enough and soon you were making your way through the questionable streets that led to Adam's house. You stayed in the car like the first time while Ian brought up the guitar to Adam. You were reading the book you had brought along when you heard a tap on the window. You rolled down the window to hear Ian.

"What's up?" you asked.

"Adam wants to meet you," Ian said excitedly.

"What? Why? I thought you said he never met anyone."

"He wants to thank you. I told it was your guy who got the lead."

"Oh... Okay, I guess."

You got out of the car. You were a little nervous to meet this mystery musician, but also kind of excited. You followed Ian up the steps and into the old house. The door was rotting, but somehow closed silently behind you. You followed Ian up the stairs, noting the aged wallpaper and the smell of old books. Once upstairs, you entered what you assumed would be called a living room. The entire area was littered with expensive looking music equipment. Various instruments lay about. Mixing equipment and several amps had found a home there as well. The dark curtains covered the windows as you had seen outside. In the center of the room was an ancient looking red couch that had definitely seen better days.

You almost didn't even see Adam standing in the corner. His black hair was uncombed and wild. If Ian's hair was a rock star on vacation, this one was in full-on show mode. Adam stared at you with a dark intensity, as if he were trying to decipher your soul. His dark blue eyes were almost black. He wore an old dressing gown that looked older than the couch, and seemingly nothing else. He wore a necklace with a wooden bullet around his neck. There was something about him that was off. It almost felt like he operated in a different plane - like he shouldn't actually be visible to you. You felt your skin crawl, but made your way into the room with Ian, who seemed to have no problem.

Ian introduced you to Adam using your full name. You held out your hand, expecting Adam to shake it.

"It's great to meet you," you said.

When Adam did not extend his hand, you retracted yours awkwardly.

"Thank you for the guitar," Adam said plainly. His voice was deeper than you expected out of such a tall, lean man. You weren't expecting a British accent either.

"Oh, it was no problem. It was actually my friend, Jeremy's lead. I'm glad it worked out though," you felt yourself rambling. Adam was making you weirdly nervous.

"It did," was all Adam replied.

You really couldn't read him. You would have expected anyone else to say more, to keep the conversation going, but Adam stopped. You thought for a moment that perhaps he didn't like you for some reason. Maybe in the few moments you'd been here you'd managed to offend him or something. Before you could make it any worse, Ian stepped in.

"I think we were heading out tonight if you wanted to join us," Ian extended an invitation to Adam.

Adam simply looked bored and a little sad. He looked over to the curtained window and sighted.

"No, thank you, Ian. Not tonight."

You had a feeling this exchange happened often. You wondered if Adam ever left his house.

"Another time then," you chimed in. He looked at you, surprised, as if he had forgotten you were there.

"Perhaps," Adam said, with great effort.

You turned to go with Ian, but Adam spoke again.

"You are welcome to come by with Ian when he brings me things," Adam added. He almost looked surprised at himself for speaking. "If you wish," he added. "Any friend of Ians," he said, letting you finish the saying for yourself.

You nodded and thanked him, unsure if you wanted to see this strange man again. You and Ian headed down to the car. When you looked up, Adam was watching you through the window. He didn't seem to care that you'd caught him staring at you. You waved to no response and got into the car.

"So?" Ian asked.

"He's definitely strange," you confirmed.

"But kind of fascinating right?"

"Yeah," you admitted. "Definitely fascinating. Someone should write about him," you mused.

"I think he liked you," Ian said out of nowhere.

You laughed.

"How can you tell? He barely said anything to me. I might as well not have been there."

Ian paused for a moment and then looked at you.

"He's never asked anyone to come back a second time besides me," he said seriously.

For some reason this made your stomach fill with butterflies. You had just met a very attractive, mysterious, British man who had wanted to see you again. You let your mind wander for a few moments before you arrived at Ian's house. Ian asked if you wanted to stay in and watch a movie instead of going out to which you readily agreed. You spent the night relaxing with Ian, but you couldn't stop thinking about Adam. There was something about him. You felt like you wanted to explore every inch of his house and ask him questions about his life. You were intrigued. You had always liked puzzles and this one didn't even come with a full picture of what to expect when you put the pieces together.

You would get another chance, at least. Next time you would find out more about the mysterious Adam.


	3. The Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the song lyrics, I am no poet!

A few days after delivering the guitar, Ian told you he'd be stopping by Adam's to drop off another purchase. You had nothing else to do and were interesting in seeing the mysterious Adam again so you joined him. The ride to his house was short enough. You always seemed to do business with him at night which was strange. Perhaps, in true rock star fashion, he slept during the day to stay up and party at night; although that didn't seem very likely to you. Nonetheless, you followed Ian into the tattered house and up the stairs, helping carry the amp that Adam had requested.

You heard him before you saw him. Quiet, peaceful music was emanating from Adam's living room. You found yourself distracted by the beautiful music and almost dropped the amp. Thankfully, Ian was more attentive and you made it up the stairs in one piece. You set the amp down and walked carefully into the room. Adam was sitting on a chair facing you, guitar in hand. He was only wearing dark pants - no shirt. Your eyes skimmed over his toned body. He was more muscled than you had guessed. His skin was so pale, but you couldn't see any veins through his skin. His hair drifted in front of his eyes as he looked down at his graceful fingers strumming the strings.

The moment you walked into the room, Adam looked up and stopped playing. You were sure he must have heard you come in, although you would have understood if he was lost in his music as you often were. Ian was behind you, settling the amp, so you waved at Adam.

"Hi again," you said.

Adam simply nodded to you and stood, placing the guitar carefully beside him. He eyed you as he walked towards you. You didn't know what to do so you just stood there, frozen. He didn't say anything.

"Adam," Ian greeted, making you jump. For some reason Adam walking towards you had sort of stopped everything else in the world. You shook your head and tried to regain yourself.

"Ian," Adam responded. Ian led him around you to look at the amp. "It's perfect," Adam said. He drew a large wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it to Ian. It was definitely more than was necessary for the amp, but Ian didn't object.

Ian's phone started ringing and he looked at Adam apologetically before reaching into his pocket to get it. He looked at the name.

"I have to take this if that's okay," Ian said. Adam nodded and gave a dismissive wave before heading back into his living room. Ian walked downstairs, leaving the two of you alone.

You stood by the doorway, unsure of what to do. Should you follow Ian and avoid awkward conversation? Yet, you fell a pull towards all the instruments in the room. They were way nicer than any of yours. Maybe Adam would let you try one. You decided to be bold and walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch. You feigned boredom and looked at the papers on the coffee table. You could feel Adam's intense gaze on you, but he didn't object to your mild snooping. You looked through the papers, noticing that they were blank music composition sheets. Some of them had notes that had been crossed out or erased. You chanced a glance at Adam. He was leaning back in his chair, studying you.

"So," you tried. "Having some difficulty writing?" you asked, trying to get some conversation to fill the silence.

Adam merely raised an eyebrow at you.

"I mean, I'm having the same problem myself," you rambled when he said nothing. "It's usually lyrics for me though. Sometimes the melodies come pretty easy."

You fidgeted, unsure if you were boring Adam. He leaned forward slightly and spoke softly.

"You write music?" he asked.

You nodded.

"Well, I'm not very good. I try though. Mostly guitar, and I sing - er - I try to sing anyway," you amended.

You felt like a complete nerd. Adam was so cool and collected and here you were rambling about the stupid love songs you wrote. Adam stood up and walked over to one of the less expensive-looking guitars. He handed it over to you.

"Play me something then," he said. It wasn't really a request. You had never played your stuff for anyone before. You listened to Ian downstairs and heard him still in conversation.

"Alright," you said, swallowing hard. Maybe he could help you with the song or something. You settled the guitar in your lap and got ready. "This is about a guy... sort of unrequited love kind of thing," you said. Adam watched you with mild interest.

You began to play your melody. As your fingers worked the strings, you felt yourself forgetting everything around you. You didn't feel Adam's gaze or remember anything of your self-conscious nature. Then you began to sing what you had written.

"I have these pictures in my head,

of you and me together in my bed.

Our bodies tangled between the sheets;

Kissing in the rain in the middle of a street;

Staying up late and sharing our souls;

Finding ways to fill the empty holes.

 

But I know, my love, I know,

That I will lie alone in my bed,

My sheets so smooth with words unsaid,

And I’ll bring an umbrella as I walk alone,

Down streets that could have been our home.

I’ll fall asleep early to the sound of the sea,

Wishing, just wishing, that you would love me."

You let your fingers trail out the rest of the melody you had written before slowly coming back to reality. That was all you'd been able to write so far. Suddenly, without the distraction of playing, you felt nervous. Surely Adam would think your lyrics trite and cliche? You looked up to see him staring at you with far more interest than when you began.

"And umm... that's all I have so far," you said, laying the guitar beside you. Your heart was beating very fast, you were sure Adam could hear it. 

You watched as Adam's lips twitched into a small smile.

"It was good," he said. Your jaw almost dropped.

"Good?" you repeated. Adam nodded. 

"You have an ear," he said. "And a voice," he added. 

"Thank you," you managed to get out. Positive feedback was more than you were anticipating.

It looked as though Adam were about to say more, but Ian walked back into the room then.

"Sorry about that," he said, taking a seat next to you. "Hope you guys found something to talk about."

Adam ignored him and picked up his guitar. Ian looked at you.

"We should get out of your hair then, eh?" he said.

"Yeah," you agreed, although the last think you wanted to do was leave.

"I'll see you soon," Ian said. Adam nodded. You turned to leave with Ian.

"It was lovely to see you again," Adam said to you. You turned, surprised that he had spoken.

"You too, thanks," you added. You smiled and turned to Ian whose face did not hide his shock at Adam's sentiment.

You followed Ian back down the stairs and into his car.

"What did you two talk about?" Ian asked. "I've never heard him say anything like that. He usually just says goodbye, if that."

"Nothing," you said, not wanting to tell Ian about your song until it was finished. "I don't know."

"Huh," Ian said, not sharing whatever thoughts he had about Adam.

You found yourself staring up at the window as you left. It might have been your imagination, but you thought you saw the curtain move. You wondered if Adam was thinking about you, wondering what the strange connection between you was as well.


	4. The Outing

Ian's business was shady, and that was putting it nicely. There were some items that you were pretty sure were illegal. Adam seemed to be the least questionable client. You had to go on these trips with Ian in order to have some kind of basis for the lies you relayed to your parents about everything you were "learning" here. You didn't want to tell Ian, but you wanted to go back to Adam's and see him again. You wanted to ask when the next delivery for him would be, but you refrained, thinking he might tease you about your "crush."

Was it a crush though? It seemed too dark to be a crush. A crush was something like Jeremy - butterflies, giggling, batting your eyelashes for him. With Adam it was something... more. You couldn't put your finger on it, but you wanted to investigate it further. After a few days, Ian finally told you he had something for Adam.

You had made plans to see Jeremy play again tonight and almost cancelled in order to possibly spend more time with Adam. That was silly, you told yourself. Why spend time with a stranger when you could see the guy you were actually crushing on? Still, you felt a pull inside you that leaned more towards cancelling with Jeremy. However, you put it aside for the moment and followed Ian into the house that was becoming more and more familiar. Adam heard you two come in and called a greeting from upstairs.

You walked up the stairs, remembering which ones creaked and which ones didn't. Once you climbed to the top Adam was there, actually wearing a shirt this time. It looked very old. He wore his usual tight black pants and his black button up went over it. He had a record of old jazz playing softly from his record player in the corner of the room. Ian stepped in before you and presented Adam with a box. Adam took it gladly and laid it on the table. He turned and saw you enter the room and his eyes lit up.

"Evening," he greeted in a low voice.

"Hi," you answered sheepishly. Already you were feeling those pulls of attraction towards him. Not just physically either... it was almost spiritual.

"Uh, so that's it," Ian said, breaking the tension that had built since you walked in the room. "First edition," he added.

Adam opened the box and lifted out a very old book. He ran his hands sensually around the cover and down the spine. He hummed his approval and it made your knees weak.

"Thank you, Ian," he said, placing the book back on the table.

"Is there anything else you need?" Ian asked, although Adam's attention was on you now.

"No, I will call you if there is, thank you," he said.

Ian turned to leave and you couldn't help the words that tumbled out.

"Do you want to come with us tonight?" you asked Adam. "We're seeing my friend play, the one who knew the guy for your guitar? I mean, if you want to," you rambled.

"Adam doesn't go out," Ian said with a smile.

Adam looked at him wearily.

"I think I can make an exception," Adam said with a soft smile.

Ian looked at him, shocked, but pleased.

"Really?" Ian asked.

"Sure," Adam said, moving closer to you. "I'll get my coat," he said.

He left the room and returned with a coat and sunglasses. You would have objected or made fun in your head, but he looked so _good_ in them. You followed Ian down to his car. Adam motioned for you to take shotgun and he slid into the back, not bothering with a seat belt. The radio played low as the three of you traveled to the bar that Jeremy's band was playing in that evening.

"What kind of music does this Jeremy play?" Adam asked.

"Oh um, sort of indie rock I guess?" you tried to label it. Adam nodded and looked out the window.

"She's totally in love with him," Ian jested. You looked at him, shocked.

"What?" you tried to act as though it weren't true.

"Is that who the song is about?" Adam guessed.

"The song?" Ian asked.

"Ugh, yes, sort of I guess," you said, blushing. "It's dumb," you said, hiding your head in your hands.

"I don't think it's dumb to have genuine feelings for someone," Adam said, almost to himself.

You turned to look at him. He glanced at you before returning his gaze to the streets passing by. There was a flicker of something there you couldn't quite detect.

"You didn't tell me you write your own stuff," Ian remarked. You turned around to shrug and smile at him.

You reached the club soon after that and headed inside. A band was already playing and you took your seats at a small table in the back. Adam sat with his chair against the wall, arms folded, appraising the music.

"They're shit," Ian commented.

"Yeah," you agreed.

Adam nodded and turned his attention to you.

"Have you ever thought about performing here?" he asked seriously.

"What? Me? No. No thank you," you laughed. The waitress came by with your beer which you took a generous sip from. Adam had said he didn't drink and hadn't ordered anything.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm... I don't know, it's not my thing," you said, not wanting to go into your stage fright issue.

The band had stopped playing, apparently having finished their set. You turned to see Jeremy walking on stage. Ian nudged you playfully and you glared at him. You saw Adam watching you out of the corner of his eye.

As they played you saw Adam nodding and tapping his foot quietly. He seemed to be enjoying them. You felt a weird pressure for him to like them. When their set was over he turned to you.

"Not bad," he said. You sighed in relief.

"Yeah, they're cool," you said.

"Can I meet them?" Adam asked suddenly.

"Meet them? Uh, yeah, sure," you said, surprised.

You stood up with your beer and led Adam to the edge of the stage while Ian stayed behind to order another round. Jeremy was the only one left on stage, collecting his things, as you and Adam approached him.

"Hey," you greeted him. Jeremy turned to give you his winning smile. He quickly saw Adam and gave him the once over, making some kind of judgement before standing back up.

"Hey," he said, jumping off the stage. He hugged you and took at look at Adam again. "This the boyfriend?" he asked, smiling.

You blushed and looked at Adam. He didn't look embarrassed or annoyed that Jeremy had mistaken him for your boyfriend. In fact... if the beer wasn't getting to you... he look almost proud.

"Um no," you said smiling. "This is Adam, a friend," you amended.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Adam," Jeremy extended his hand.

Adam looked at it for a moment before conceding and shaking it tentatively and nodding.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Yes," Adam answered. "You're definitely on to something there."

"Ah, thank you," Jeremy said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It helps to have a fan club of one," he said, poking your side. You giggled.

"Yes, well, the ones we love often support us the most," Adam said.

You turned to Jeremy with admiration.

"Yeah," he said, wrapping an arm around you, "She's like a sister to me. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Your heart dropped. You felt the smile fall from your face and your eyes immediately found Adam's. He had a pained expression on his face but did not let it last for long before forcing a small smile. You cleared your throat, trying to rid the tears that wanted to spring from your eyes. You couldn't change that sisterly feeling. You'd been there before with guys you'd seen like brothers. It was never going to happen.

"Join us for drinks?" you offered, needing to get out from under his arm.

"Sure just give me a second," Jeremy said. He left you for a moment and you and Adam made your way back to the table. Adam put his arm up, as if he were going to wrap it around your waist but then thought better of it.

You reached your table and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Ian asked, seeing your pale face.

"Tell you later," you answered right before Jeremy sat down.

You tried to push away the feeling that you wanted to crawl up in bed and watch old romantic movies and instead focused on trying to be pleasant and entertaining. The night went by fast enough. Jeremy talked mostly about his band and the music they wrote together. Adam listened half-heartedly and kept glancing at you with worried looks. Finally Jeremy decided to call it a night and you and your company agreed.

Jeremy kissed your cheek and left, making you feel even worse than before. Ian and Adam led the way to the car. Once inside, Ian asked you again.

"So what's going on with you?" he asked, starting the car.

"Nothing," you lied. "It's just... Jeremy... said he saw me like a sister," you said, letting the words of defeat out.

"Oof, that's tough," Ian commiserated. "Been there."

"If it helps," Adam chimed in from the back, "I think he's a tosser."

You let out a laugh that was louder than you thought it would be.

"It does help," you said truthfully.

"Yeah," Ian chimed in. "What guy acts like that around a girl he sees like his sister? Kissing your cheek, hanging on you? That's messed up," he said. You nodded.

"You know, it might help to finish that song," Adam offered.

You turned around to face him. Was he suggesting he would help you?

"I could try to help you... If you wanted," he said, not meeting your eyes.

You felt a small stir of excitement despite the hollowness of rejection.

"Sure," you responded. "That'd be really nice."

Adam nodded and kept his gaze out the window. You turned back around to see Ian smirking. Before dropping Adam off you made plans to see him the next day to work on the song. You wondered what it would be like to hang out with Adam without Ian. You were nervous... but very excited.


	5. There Are Less Problems with 'Alone'

You hadn't been this aware of choosing an outfit since your eight grade dances. It was the night you were supposed to go to Adam's house to work on your song. You wanted to be comfortable because that would help the creative juices flow. However, it was also incredibly hot out and Adam's old house did not have air conditioning. It was one of those summer nights that you would have slept naked with the window open and the fan on full blast.

You didn't want him to think you were particularly coquettish, but you really did not want to wear much. You settled for a tank top and cloth shorts. Your boobs looked quite nice in that neckline, you realized. Not that you should want to try to seduce Adam... Right? He was definitely older than you which wasn't usually your jam. But... He seemed different from the other guys you'd been with. Maybe it would be nice to try something new. Or maybe he thought you were a silly little girl writing stupid love songs. Either way, you were determined to try to get the most out of experience, if for nothing other than your music.

You gave one last look in the mirror and headed out the door. You borrowed Ian's car for the evening since he had an off night for work. You drove the now familiar route to Adam's house in the dark and arrived just at the time you had planned to meet. You stood at the door, unsure whether you should knock since you weren't with Ian this time. You were debating this when the door opened.

Adam stood before you shirtless again, wearing only his usual black pants. He leaned against the doorway casually, letting the lines of his abdomen stretch, distracting you immensely.

"Good evening," Adam greeted in his usual low voice.

"I wasn't sure if I should knock or--"

You saw him smirk slightly and he stood back for you to enter. You walked past him, breathing in as you went. He smelled like wood and fire mixed with mint. It made your head spin a bit.

"Upstairs is fine," he gestured. You went ahead of him and up the stairs. You let him lead you into the living room. He took a seat on his usual chair and you plopped down on the couch. You brought your journal with you and fidgeted with it, wondering how to start.

"So..." you said, staring around the room.

Adam picked up the nearest guitar and absently started strumming your melody by memory. He had only heard it once and he played it perfectly. You stared at him, impressed.

"Did you write any more?" he asked, as though this were a perfectly normal thing to have remembered.

"No," you admitted. "I'm stuck. I think... Well, since the whole thing with Jeremy... I don't know that I have the inspiration anymore. Now that I know it's never going to happen... I don't even want to think about those things with him... You know?"

Adam nodded and something told you he absolutely did know.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked, his intense green eyes staring into yours.

"N-no," you stuttered, suddenly feeling as though he were looking right into your soul. "Not really," you tucked your hair behind your ear in a nervous habit.

"But you want to write these love songs?" Adam asked. He wasn't judging you, just asking.

"Well... I mean I think everyone knows what they want from a relationship. I can imagine what it's like to be someone's world... Or at least I can imagine me feeling that way for someone," you amended.

Adam nodded and strummed the guitar absently.

"Have... have you ever... been in love?" you asked, feeling as though you had no right to know. But he had asked, so you were curious.

"Oh yes," Adam said nostalgically. "Many times."

For some reason your heart sank.

"Oh," you said, not realizing how disappointed it would sound.

"I have fallen in love with Jane Austen, Virginia Woolf, Mary Shelley," he smiled slightly when you understood what he was saying.

"Books," you smiled. He nodded.

"I find fictional characters far easier to love," he said. "They can't hurt you."

You nodded, fully understanding.

"It's still a little hard for me," you admitted. "With Jeremy, I mean."

"If I may," Adam said, sensing your vulnerability. He moved so he was sitting on the couch with you. Your knees were just inches apart and he leaned in so your eyes met his. "If I have learned anything in my long life, it is not to waste time on people who do not want you. You should not have to feel inadequate or that you need to change for them. They should already want you just the way you are. There is no need to dwell on anything less."

Your smile lightened the heaviness in his eyes.

"Okay?" Adam asked. You nodded.

"Thanks," you said, feeling lighter.

Adam leaned back against the couch, letting his arms drape over the edges. You wondered if he knew how fluid and natural his movements were. You wondered if he knew how ethereal his mere presence was. You watched in awe for a moment as he stayed very still. He could have been a statue. He finally turned his attention to you with a question.

"So, a new song then?" he asked.

"A new song," you agreed. "I like the melody though," you admitted.

"Yes, I do as well," Adam said.

"What do you write about?" you asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, instrumental music," Adam said off-hand. "I've never been very good at poetry."

You doubted that immensely but refrained from arguing.

"What would you write about, if you could?" you tried.

Adam took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"I suppose my most vehement concern is the deterioration of the world," he said sadly.

You leaned forward, interested in what he had to say. He gazed at you expecting you to be bored, but he noticed your attention. He sat up to look at you better.

"I see the world heading towards a downward spiral," he continued. "Everyone is more and more concerned with themselves and their technology. They don't notice that they are missing the world as it spins around them, outside their electronic world. Everyone is a zombie nowadays."

You understood this and agreed.

"It feels like everyone is in their own world. There's no sense of connection anymore. Not really," you said.

Adam's face showed more surprise than you thought was appropriate. Surely he hadn't thought you'd disagree with him?

"Why so shocked?" you had to ask. Adam shook his head and smiled softly.

"I shouldn't be," he admitted. "I knew you weren't one of them."

"Well, you're certainly not," you laughed. "You're... you're something different, aren't you?" you couldn't help but ask.

Adam's eyes snapped up in a defensive mode for a millisecond before returning to his calm demeanor.

"Yes," he agreed. "Definitely something different."

There was a moment of silence. You took a moment to lean back into the couch and pull your feet up, your knees to your chest. You gathered your courage.

"Are you seeing anyone... at the moment?" you asked. It was half out of curiosity and half inquiry. Adam looked at you forlornly. It was as though he had seen something of incredibly value but could not reach far enough to grasp it.

"No," he said despondently.

"Oh, okay," you said. "Just wondering." You suddenly felt foolish.

"I prefer to be alone," he said.

"Alone? Why?" you asked. "Oh... the zombie thing?" you guessed.

"That... and alone is... easier. There are less problems with alone."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," you conceded.

"Sometimes," he said, leaning forward again. "It is tempting... to be together with another."

You could feel his breath on your face, your heads close together. Your heart beat quickened and you searched his face for some kind of sign. He licked his lips and for a moment you thought that he might kiss you. Instead he pulled away, cleared his throat, and stood up, turning away from you.

"It's late," he said suddenly.

"Oh," you said, taken off guard.

"Would it be alright if we called it a night?" he asked, still turned away from you.

"Did I do something wrong?" you asked, searching through the past few minutes in search of a mistake.

"No," he said, turning back to you. "I did."

He wouldn't meet your eyes and you stood on unsure legs.

"I don't under--"

"Please," Adam said urgently.

"Alright," you said, not wanting to upset him. You walked over to the doorway and looked at him one more time. "Call me... I guess... If you want," you said sheepishly before heading down the stairs, your cheeks hot.

You made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked quickly out the door, not looking back. You got into the car and drove away. You felt extremely uneasy. Why had Adam suddenly backed away? It felt like you two were really connecting and then he suddenly stopped. What had changed in a few minutes? What was he thinking? You had no idea. You drove around for a while before going home. Once you got home you realized you had forgotten your journal at Adam's house. How embarrassing. Some of your deepest and most private thoughts were in there. There were even a few entries about Adam and the way he made you feel. You prayed that he did not read it. You wondered if he would ever want to see you again. Hopefully Ian would be able to get it back for you if worse came to worse.

Ian was in bed when you came home so you went to your room and collapsed on the bed. Of course it was impossible to sleep. The questions about Adam just kept circulating without answers.


	6. The Return

It had been a week with no Adam. The days passed slower without the promise of meeting him later. He had not called you nor you him. Ian had had several deliveries for him, but you did not accompany him and Ian did not relay any messages from Adam. You had told Ian what happened and the only explanation he gave was _Yeah, he's weird sometimes._ You were really starting to worry that you had done something wrong. You remembered him saying that it was him who had done the wrongdoing, but you couldn't see how.

You really started to miss him and tried to find ways to distract yourself. You found that going to see Jeremy's band was at least something. Every few nights you would go and see him play and then hang out with him afterwards. After your night with Adam, Jeremy seemed banal. You were less and less interested every time you saw him. Ironically, this seemed to attract Jeremy. You found him flirting with you more than he ever had before. Every time you sighed with disinterest he would try to capture your attention with some kind of flirty tactic. You thought it was a little cliche and pathetic.

One night, after two weeks of hearing nothing from Adam, you were thinking of calling it quits with Jeremy as well. As much as you had wanted exactly this - Jeremy basically falling over himself for you - it was the last thing you wanted now. By now you felt like Jeremy was a boy and Adam was a man. He might not be responding to you right now, but it didn't matter. The fact that you had found there was someone far superior to Jeremy out there was enough to solidify your disinterest. Even as a friend Jeremy was falling flat.

After his set, Jeremy found you. You stiffened, knowing he would hug you too tightly, his sweat dampening your shirt a bit. You cringed as he kissed your cheek a little too close to your lips.

"How'd we do?" he asked, wrapping his arm around you. You tried to casually brush it off, but he found a way to hold you tighter.

"Fine," you answered indifferently.

"I was a little distracted," he said. Oh no, you could see where this was going.

"Okay," you said, not wanting him to finish his cheesy line.

"Because I was watching a beautiful girl in the audience," he finished it anyway. You rolled your eyes. The waitress stopped by with a round of shots. He took two and downed them. You realized that you had been drinking through his entire show for lack of anything to do and were feeling a little tipsy. You noted not to drink anymore for the evening if you were going to be around him.

"I think I'm going to head home, actually," you said, turning to leave.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to him. You pushed at his arms, feeling the strong hold he had on you. You looked around for someone to maybe help you out, but you didn't see anyone who wasn't engaged in some kind of conversation or dance.

"Listen," he said, his breathe smelling like liquor. "I've been thinking."

You looked anywhere but his face, trying still to get away.

"Oh yeah? That's dangerous," you said, trying to keep it light. You started to feel like a trapped animal.

"I was thinking... You and me."

"You and I what?"

"You and me. Together. Maybe we should try it," he said, smiling stupidly at you.

"No thanks, I'm over it," you said blatantly. His smile faltered.

"I thought you wanted me?" he asked. You felt his grip around your waist tighten.

"I did, but not anymore," you answered. "Sorry." His eyes had grown darker.

"But I want you," he said, leaning in. You tried to lean back but you couldn't. His lips came down on yours and you hit your fist against his chest.

"Stop," you muttered against his lips, your eyes squeezed closed.

You were about to knee him in the balls when you heard a familiar voice behind you.

"She said stop."

Jeremy stopped the kiss to look up at the authoritative voice. He still held on to you but he had backed off a few inches. You craned your head to see Adam standing behind you. Your heart did a little dance. What was he doing here? When Jeremy didn't release you, Adam grabbed his hand, seemingly bored, and wrenched it back. Jeremy squealed in pain as Adam easily manipulated his wrist. Adam's expression could have been that of watching grass grow.

"Apologize," he demanded.

Jeremy was kneeling on the floor now, completely at Adam's mercy. You had scampered behind Adam and were peeking out at Jeremy from behind his back.

"Sorry!" Jeremy exclaimed.

With one more twist and a shriek from Jeremy, Adam let go.

"Unacceptable," Adam spat at him. He turned to you, wrapped his arm around your waist, and led you away into the corner. "Are you alright?" he asked.

You looked back to see Jeremy rubbing his wrist and heading for the door. You nodded, still shocked to see him.

"I thought I'd never see you again," you managed. "What are you doing here?"

Adam sighed.

"Ian told me to come tonight," he said. "He said there would be a surprise for me here - something I'd like. I don't think he anticipated these events," he admitted.

"Probably not," you agreed.

"Shall we go home?" he asked. "To my place, I mean," he corrected.

"S-sure," you stuttered, surprised by the sudden change of events.

Adam nodded and secured his hand around your waist again. He led you out and to his car. It was an old black car that suited him. You slid in to the passenger's seat. You were both quiet on the drive there and all the way up to his living room.

He led you to the couch and you sat down, still a little shaken from everything that had happened.

"Do you want a drink?" Adam asked. He presented you with a beer.

"I thought you didn't drink?" you asked.

"It was a gift," he explained. "It'll go to waste otherwise."

You shrugged and took it, feeling the effects of your previous drinks having worn off. You took a sip and set it down.

"So, are you going to explain what happened the last time we were together?" you asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Adam sighed and took the seat on the couch next to you. He left a respectable distance between you. It felt almost like a business meeting, like something formal was about to be presented. The way he spoke sounded rehearsed, like he had practiced it for you.

"I wanted to apologize. It's just... I don't usually do that - open up at all. You surprised me; I didn't expect for you to be... For me to want to open up to you. Like I said, alone is safer."

"Why?" you asked.

Adam sighed again and looked pained.

"There are things about me you don’t know - and you shouldn’t know. As long as you can deal with me having a secret you will never find out we can..." he trailed off. "I'm sure that doesn't appeal to you though."  


You considered this. What was it that he had to hide?

"I mean as long as you're not some crazy serial killer, I guess I can live with that," you said. At this point, you were willing to take what you could get with him. You wanted him in your life and if that meant secrets, you would find a way to deal with it.

Adam gave you a small, knowing smile. 

"I am not a serial killer," he answered.

"Okay then," you smiled. "What exactly can we do?" you asked, wondering how that sentence of his was going to end.

"What?" he asked.

"You said if I'm fine with you having a secret then we can... And you trailed off. How was that sentence going to end exactly?" you asked, blushing.

He ran his hand along your red cheek and smiled. 

"Whatever you like," he said simply. 

You nodded. Part of you wanted to kiss him. The other part of you still felt Jeremy's lips on yours. You didn't want to associate that with what you wanted to happen with Adam. It could wait until another night - one that wasn't tainted. You looked at the angelic man before you and took a mental note to thank Ian when you got home. 


	7. Reading with Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and kudos mean the world to me <3

Explaining the events of the evening to Ian was interesting. He had a smug look when you had walked through the door which slowly turned to horror and then a satisfied smile by the end. You thanked him for sending Adam to find you, even if it wasn't exactly how he had intended it to be. He nodded, saying it was no problem. He thought that you and Adam went really well together and didn't want things to end before they got started. You told him about your plans with Adam for that evening and he seemed excited for you.

You spent the day napping and reading, trying to make the hours go by until your plans with Adam. Finally the night came. It was cooler and more pleasant than the other night. You decided on a nice sundress to wear, despite being lit by the moon.

You walked in to Adam's house and up to the living room. He was dressed in a tight V-neck black shirt and his usual black pants. He smiled when you entered.

"Hey," you greeted.

"Hello," he answered.

You sat down on your now usual seat on the couch and he joined you. You glanced at the coffee table and noticed that the once empty music sheets were now filled a bit. There weren't many scratched out or erased notes either. You looked at Adam with a questioning glance.

"Been writing?" you asked.

He nodded and looked a little nervous.

"Can I hear it?" you asked.

Adam nodded again and picked up his guitar. He didn't look at the sheets, he just closed his eyes and played. It was slow and soothing. The notes came when you didn't expect them too. It was entirely different from your style. You could see from his composition that he didn't need words. His songs spoke for themselves. When he was finished playing he looked up expectantly at you.

"That was lovely, Adam," you praised. He smiled slightly. "Where do you get your inspiration?" you asked.

Adam looked at you and you knew. He didn't have to say it. You had inspired that song. You blushed and looked down.

Suddenly you heard an old phone ringing from another room. Adam looked annoyed and sighed.

"I should probably get that," he said and left the room. You heard him pick up the phone and converse with someone in a low murmur.

You took the time to examine his room more closely. Your attention was caught by the bookcase in the far corner. There were about ten shelves, five of which you could reach without getting a chair. There were other books in stacks around the case as well. You browsed the shelf that was eye level. All of the spines were hardback and ancient looking. You wondered where he had managed to find all of the antique books. Then you thought of Ian, he must be the source for a good amount of these. Your fingers slipped around a thin book and you pulled it out.

The title read _Fahrenheit 451,_ and old favorite of yours from high school. You flipped through the pages, skimming for some of your favorite lines. Adam cleared his throat as he walked in the room and you snapped the book closed with a feeling like you'd been reading his diary. You blushed and turned to him.

"Sorry, darling," Adam said, striding over to you. "I didn't mean to scare you."

You tucked your hair nervously behind your ear.

"That's okay," you smiled. "I was just looking through your books."

Adam nodded and glanced at the one you'd picked.

"Ah, Bradbury," Adam noted. You nodded.

"It's one of my favorites," you admitted.

"Mine too," Adam said. "Some of the lines are pure poetry."

"Yeah," you reminisced. "Sometimes I feel like this is where we're headed. It won't be long until they're burning books in this world," you said, sighing heavily.

"Then I shall burn with them," Adam gave a dark smile.

"Count me in," you smirked.

"You know, it's rare to find someone as cynical as you at your age," Adam commented.

You shrugged. Your views had been deteriorating ever since you encountered the internet.

"I'm just realistic," you said, to which Adam gave a small chuckle. That sound. You wanted to hear that sound over and over again. His laugh was music in itself.

"Bradbury wasn't cynical," Adam noted. "Just... sad, I think. Lost." He seemed lost in thought.

"You talk like you knew him," you laughed. Adam gave you that knowing smile again.

"Yes, well. I feel like I did," he said with more weight than you anticipated. "Would you like me to read to you?" he asked suddenly.

To hear that sultry voice read some of your favorite words? Yes.

"Sure," you smiled.

He took the book from you and and grabbed your hand, leading you over to the couch. He took a seat in the corner of the couch and led you to sit beside him. You leaned against his chest and snuggled up so you could follow along as he read. He flipped to a page near the beginning. As he read, you felt his chest reverberate with his voice against your back.

"Her face was slender and milk-white, and in it was a kind of gentle hunger that touched over everything with tireless curiosity," he started, looking down at you with that smile as if to infer that she was not unlike yourself. "It was a look, almost of pale surprise; the dark eyes were so fixed to the world that no move escaped them. Her dress was white and it whispered," he went on.

You sighed, loving his description and the way the words flowed off of Adam's tongue. Soon, you closed your eyes and simply listened. After what felt like only minutes, you felt Adam's fingers running through your hair.

"Darling," he whispered.

"Hm?" you sat up a little to look at him through hooded lids.

"Would you like to go to bed?" he asked.

For a moment you thought he meant would you like to sleep with him and your heart stuttered. You were not ready for that yet. He must have read the distress on your face for he clarified.

"To sleep, I mean," he said. "You can use my bed, I can sleep on the couch," he added.

You contemplated driving back home but were afraid you'd fall asleep at the wheel.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed," you decided. "I'll take the couch."

"I won't have that," Adam said sternly. You frowned. Apparently you were both stubborn.

"We're adults," you decided. "We can share the same bed."

Adam considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Alright then, little one. Lead the way," he said softly.

You got up before realizing that your legs had gone to sleep. You almost fell over but Adam caught you under the arms in time.

"Sorry," you laughed. "Didn't realize my legs had gone numb." You must have been asleep longer than you thought.

"Don't worry," he said, moving his hands lower. He slid one arm under your knees and the other around your back and easily picked you up bridal style. You snuggled against his cool skin, breathing in his scent. He walked easily into the bedroom and laid you down. The king sized mattress was covered in white sheets and black duvets. There were several fluffy pillows. You pulled one under your head and slid under the covers. You saw Adam walk around the other side and slide in as well. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. This was more attractive than perhaps it should have been. At first you lay on your back and Adam on his. There was quite the space between you and after snuggling on the couch, that felt wrong.

Your sleepy mind was starting to lose its filter.

"Come closer," you beckoned.

Adam looked at you in surprise but followed your orders. He slid closer to you but did not touch you. You slid the rest of the way until you came to his chest. You picked up his arm and wrapped it around you, resting your head on his solid, cool chest. You were too sleepy to realize you couldn't hear a heartbeat. He tensed but soon relaxed as you wrapped your arm around his torso. He used his other hand to run his fingers through your hair.

"I like you," you said sleepily. "I really like you."

Adam chuckled at your filter-less thoughts.

"I like you too," he indulged you.

"Mmm, Adam," you mumbled before falling asleep.

Adam held you like that all night, stroking your hair soothingly as you dreamed of him.


	8. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dance scene that the chapter is based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8ZFZOlRdYc  
> And thanks for your continued support!

At first when you opened your eyes, you were unsure where you were. The black duvet that covered you seemed unfamiliar for the first, sleepy moments, and you did not remember why there was a man's bare chest beneath you, but then it all came rushing back to you. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, looking at a very stoic-looking Adam. He gazed at you and watched as you woke up, yawning.

"Morning," you greeted.

You looked around you. The room was cut off from the outside completely, no light came in.

"Erm, I think," you amended. Adam chuckled quietly.

"It is," he assured you.

You looked at his tired features.

"Did you sleep at all?" you asked.

Adam sighed and rose from the bed. He walked over to his dresser and started rummaging for a shirt.

"I don't sleep at night," he said, as if it were normal.

"Why?"

He picked a dark red button up and slid it on over his pale skin.

"Insomnia," he said casually. "I sleep during the day usually," he added.

That was a weird habit to form, but you had had your bouts of it before and shrugged.

"Whatever works I guess," you offered. He gave you a small smile. "So what did you do all night then?" you asked. 

Adam turned to you and smirked.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked slyly.

You blushed. Oh god, what had you said?

"Yeah," you admitted. "Hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing."

Adam merely smirked again and turned away from you. What had you said? You were too afraid to ask remembering the colorful dreams you'd had in which Adam had starred. You rolled out of bed and started collecting your things.

"I'll get out of your hair so you can get some rest," you said, despite the desire to stay here.

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. He had still not buttoned the shirt and you watched his abs expand with his arm movements. You jerked your attention to his face before he could notice your staring.

"Will you come back tonight?" he asked.

"If you would like," you answered. You didn't want to be a burden to him.

He closed the distance between you and stood just inches in front of you. You looked up into those intense eyes as they stared back at you. Then suddenly he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a hug. Your head fit perfectly under his chin and you sighed, breathing in his scent and letting his body surround you.

"Please," he answered.

You pulled away and smiled.

"Then I will see you later," you said happily.

He nodded, looking sad to see you go. As you left the room, he flopped down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. You left to return home. Ian was out when you arrived, but there was a note on the counter.

_Out all night? Hope it was a good time._

_-Ian_

You rolled your eyes and walked to the kitchen. You made some breakfast and flopped down in front of the TV. After breakfast you went for a run and did some reading. Ian returned after lunch.

"Hey," he greeted with a knowing smile.

"Afternoon," you greeted.

"So, uh, last night?" Ian asked, pulling some water out of the fridge.

"I was too tired to drive home," you blushed. "Nothing happened."

"Uh-huh, sure," Ian mocked with a smile.

"I'm serious," you smiled. "But I mean... Hopefully soon," you said.

"He's pretty cool, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah he's... like no one I've ever met," you agreed.

"Well, I'm glad it's working out," Ian smiled.

You nodded. You told him about your plans for the night and then the two of you played some video games for a while to kill the time.

When the sun set, you went off to Adam's house. When you walked in, you could hear a record playing upstairs. You walked in to hear "Trapped By A Thing Called Love" playing while Adam lay lazily on the couch. He merely tilted his head when you entered and smiled. You put down your bag and walked over to the record player. The record looked really old, as everything of Adam's did. You felt yourself swaying before you told your body to do so. With your back to him, you closed your eyes and let the music do with you what it would. You put your arms up and swayed, smiling at the song. You didn't hear him, but Adam got up off the couch and walked over to you. You felt two arms slide around your waist. You ran your fingers through his hair as he buried his face in your neck. You swayed together as he kissed your neck. You felt him behind you, holding you close to him. Finally, you turned around to face him. He was smiling. Not just smirking, but an actual wide smile. It was contagious.

"Your smile is so beautiful," you whispered. "You should do that more often," you teased.

He hummed and leaned his forehead on yours.

"I'm beginning to think I may have more reason to do so," he sighed.

The record ended and the static filled the room. You and Adam stopped swaying but did not let go of each other. You stood with your foreheads pressed together, his hands on your lower back, yours around his neck, just staring at each other. The air between you had changed. It was still relaxed, but there was something more serious than there had been a moment ago.

Your breath hitched as his lips moved closer to yours.

"May I?" he whispered in a voice that made your knees weak.

You barely nodded before you felt his cool lips on yours. His arms tightened around you and pulled you closer to him. You went up on tip toe to get more of him, pulling him to you. Your lips molded together perfectly and stayed like that for an eternity. When you pulled away, you breathed in deep, inhaling his intoxicating scent. You slid your hands from around his neck to his chest. He leaned his forehead on yours and smiled again.

"You are divine," he said softly. He kissed you once more very softly before pulling away.

Adam walked over to the record player and put on another record. It was an old Billie Holiday record. You smiled and he turned to you. He took your hand and led you to the couch. He laid down on his back and you slid in to lay between him and the back of the couch on your side, draping your arm and leg around him like the previous evening. The music flowed and you felt his fingers running through your hair. If he hadn't just kissed you, that would have qualified as your favorite sensation. As it stood, the tingling on your lips took the number on spot.

"I love Billie," you commented. He hummed his agreement.

"Old tastes for a young soul," he commented.

"You're no grandpa," you teased. "You have old tastes too."

He chuckled in a way that sounded like, _You have no idea._

"How old are you anyway?" you asked, suddenly realizing you didn't know.

"How old do you think?" he countered.

"Mm, thirty-five?" you asked.

"Thirty-six actually," he said. Something in his voice sounded untrue. Why would he lie about his age though? Perhaps he was concerned that you were much younger.

"It doesn't matter to me," you decided. "Charlie Chaplin was like fifty when he married his eighteen year old wife," you recalled.

"Ah, yes, I remember," he said as if he'd actually been there. "Oona."

This led you to a conversation about old film and old music. You simply talked for hours as Adam traced patterns in your skin with his nimble fingers. You found that despite your age difference, you had a lot in common. You were both unimpressed with the current day's art with a few exceptions and instead tended towards the nostalgic past. There was an ease between you now. No longer did you feel bumbling and nervous around him. Since your kiss, you felt more connected. You knew that there was something between you - something that connected you. It felt natural to be with Adam.

The only problem was the nagging thought in the back of your mind. A voice was quietly reminding you that he had a secret. He had something that he would never tell you. You were starting to wonder if you truly could live with that.


	9. Trust

The more time you spent with Adam, the more side-eyed smirks Ian would give you. Even he could tell, although you didn't discuss your emotions in depth, that you were falling for Adam. He seemed supportive of the relationship which made you happy.

One night when you went over to Adam's, you found an old copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_ on the table. You smiled, picking it up and sifting through the thick pages.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes," you replied. "It 'keeps me on the windy side of care,'" you quoted. He smiled, obviously pleased.

"Favorite character?" he questioned.

"I love Benedick," you said. "And Beatrice... Together obviously," you laughed. "They're just such a ridiculous match but it works. They're like two weird halves of a whole."

Adam nodded and you sat down on the couch to snuggle with him, keeping the book in your hands.

"Do you know what Plato thought about soul mates?" you asked, suddenly remembering something you'd heard.

He looked at you, undoubtedly knowing, but said, "Tell me."

You searched your memory trying to remember how he phrased it.

"It was something like Plato believed that people were created with two heads, four arms, and four legs. Then God or someone split them in two and they searched the Earth for their other halves," you recalled.

"Ah yes," Adam said softly. "How romantic."

"I just imagine people finding ones that _almost_ fit and then trying to mold themselves to fit them so they won't be alone," you thought about your past failed relationships.

"Too often," Adam agreed.

You were very aware of the way your and Adam's bodies were arranged. You couldn't help but notice that he melded perfectly with you, exactly fitting you physically and mentally. You smiled to yourself.

"Have you heard about Einstein's spooky action at a distance?" Adam asked.

"Spooky action?" you giggled. "Sounds like a 'Goosebumps' book."

"Well, it's a theory - no it's proven actually."

"What is it?" you asked.

He looked at you with a small smile.

"When you separate an entwined particle and you move both parts away from the other,even at opposite ends of the universe, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected."

You made a small 'huh' sound and thought about it.

"Entwined particles... So like Plato's original people that got separated... A lot of very smart people seem to think there is something connecting certain people," you noticed.

"Maybe there's something to it," Adam said.

"Some people spend their whole lives looking and never find it," you mused, almost to yourself.

" _Some_ people," Adam said with a smirk.

What was he implying? Some people... but not you two? Not anymore? Your heart fluttered. He looked at your for a long moment. You searched him, trying to decipher what he was thinking. Then he kissed you, cutting off any further analysis. He pushed you back slowly until you were on your back on the couch with him towering over you. His lips moved in perfect synchronization with yours, tongues exploring each others mouths. You ran your hands up his shoulders to his hair and locked them in place. You tugged a little, eliciting a moan that you felt in your core. He lowered himself down, letting a little pressure onto your body, but not his full weight. You felt his arousal press against you. You gasped, pulling away from Adam. There was something you needed him to know. You'd made up your mind.

"Adam," you breathed. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at you with lust.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't... I don't want to go... any further than this until..." you trailed off for a moment. "Until I know you. Everything about you," you said, meaning his secret. He leaned back onto his knees, and looked at you wearily.

"You can never know. I thought we agreed to this," he sighed. He looked sad, like he had expected something bad to happen.

"I know," you conceded. "I just... I thought it wouldn't matter to me. But I find the more I learn about you, the more I want to know. And I can't give myself to you if I don't know everything," you explained.

Adam nodded and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed deeply.

"Then I suppose this is as far as we go," he said softly.

You sat up and brought yourself to his level. You kissed him and pulled away as his lips trailed after yours.

"Or you could trust me," you breathed, leaning against him.

"It's not that simple," Adam said, starting to sound a little frustrated. "It's not just a secret. It's not just something I don't want you to know. It's my _life._ The secret is my _life._ Who I really am." He seemed more distraught with the situation than with you.

You watched his troubled features. You ran your eyes along that beautiful jawline and up to those stunning green eyes. You sighed and stood up off of the couch. A glance at the clock told you it was past midnight. You extended your hand to him.

"Come on, let's get some air."

He looked up at you with pathetic eyes.

"Air?" he repeated.

"Yeah, a walk. Come on, we both need it," you said. The room was getting too small. You needed to get out and release some of the energy he had just built up inside you.

Adam nodded and took your hand, interlacing your fingers with his.

The cool night air greeted you and you began to walk silently down the street with Adam. The street was quiet except for a dog barking somewhere in the distance. That is why you did not expect the man to appear.

Out of nowhere an older, rough-looking man emerged onto the street pointing a revolver at you and Adam.

"Stop right there," he ordered in a voice much like the sound of gravel under a car.

You and Adam did as instructed. You glanced up and saw Adam looked rather unphased. You turned your attention back to the menacing man. He pointed the gun at Adam and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"Your wallet," he said. "Now."

Adam didn't so much as roll his eyes at the man. You did not understand why he was so unresponsive. However, you did see how focused the man was on the target he believed to be the most threatening. His gun was pointed at Adam which meant that you could act. It was risky, but you didn't see another option. The gun was not cocked so you decided to go for it. Before he knew what was happening, you had tackled the man to the ground, knocking the gun out his hand and your head hard on the pavement.

Your hand reached up to feel a warm liquid flowing from your head. You scurried away from the dazed man and saw Adam lift the gun as if it were a rare coin, inspecting it.

"You zombies and your guns," he said, bored. He pointed it at the man and motioned for you to come stand beside him.

The man looked up, horrified at how the situation had turned.

"Go," Adam said simply.

The man didn't waste time getting to his feet and running back off into the darkness he had come from. You suddenly felt woozy. Your knees buckled and soon Adam's arms wrapped around you, picking you up. He tossed to gun into a nearby sewer grate and carried you back inside. He laid you on the couch and went to go get supplies to deal with your head wound.

He returned with an old doctor's bag. He pushed your hair back and assessed the wound.

"That was not smart," Adam scolded, dabbing an alcohol wipe on your cut. You winced and he moved his other hand to hold you in place. "Don't move," he ordered.

"You need to work on your bedside manner," you teased, hoping to break this weird tension.

"You need to work on making smarter choices," Adam countered. "You could have been killed."

"What, and you couldn't?" you retorted with more anger than you meant.

Adam looked at you as if you should have known he was made of some indestructible material or something. He stared at you for a very long moment as if deciding something.

"I can trust you," he said softly.

"Yes," you almost rolled your eyes. "I've been telling you that."

"With my life," he added.

You nodded,meeting his thoughtful gaze. He reached out to you and pulled you to him, gathering you into his lap. He kissed you softly before nuzzling your cheek.

"I can tell you now," he decided. "I can tell you my secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Einstein theory was from the movie, no clue if it's actually real, but it was good writing and romantic soooo there ya go :)


	10. The Secret

You felt your heart flutter in your chest. Adam was deadly serious. Your act of defense had not been weighed lightly with him. He truly trusted you with his life, despite his lack of understanding as to why you were willing to defend it. You both were seated on the couch facing each other, the air full of electric energy.

He breathed out slowly and looked at you seriously.

"I... am... not human," he began. You watched him carefully. What did he mean? "I am something you humans refer to as... a vampire."

You rolled your eyes and went to stand up.

"Adam, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine," you said, annoyed. He grabbed your arm before you could get up.

"I _am_ telling you," he responded gravely. The look in his eyes told you that at least he believed this, despite the fact that it was impossible.

"Fine," you huffed. "And that's it? That's your big secret?" You felt cheated. Even if he believed this to be true, did it mean he was delusional? Still, part of you felt uneasy, like maybe some part of it could be true.

"You don't believe me," he assessed.

"Well, it's not every day someone decides to tell you they're a mythological creature," you said.

"I am not mythological," Adam said calmly. He moved closer to you and tilted his head back a little. He opened his mouth and slowly, two fangs descended from above his canine teeth. You gasped, staggering back against the edge of the couch. Surely you were hallucinating? "See?" he asked, tipping his head back down to see you.

He got up calmly and walked over to a small, black fridge. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. He opened the door to bags upon bags of red liquid.

"My supply," he explained.

You followed him over to inspect the fridge. It looked like blood bags from hospital donations. You looked at him, slightly frightened.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. You nodded, his fangs and blood supply had been rather convincing, not to mention the facts you had already known such as his nocturnal and reclusive nature.

Your throat felt tight and you couldn't form words. Did this change anything? Now that you knew he was a... vampire... did you feel endangered? You deduced that if he had a fridge of blood he must not attack people, plus he had never hurt you or made you feel unsafe before. You took a deep breath, deciding that no, this did not change much. You walked back over to the couch and sat down, putting your head in your hands. You were doing your best, but this was still big news.

"So you're like Dracula?" you asked, trying to wrap your head around it. Adam took a seat next to you, giving you space.

"Dracula is actually like me," he mused. You looked at him quizzically. "I came first," he explained. "We've always been around. Some writers are just more observant than others."

You knew that _Dracula_ was published in the 1800's and your head spun again.

"How... how old are you?" you finally asked.

He smiled softly.

"Thirty-six?" he jested. You looked at him incredulously. "I'm very old," he answered seriously. "A few centuries I think."

"You think?"

Adam shrugged, looking lost.

"I... stopped counted a while back. It was depressing."

"Okay," was all you could manage.

"Do you hate me?" he asked after a stretch of silence.

Your head snapped up and you stared at him.

"Of course not," you replied automatically."It's just... a lot to take in."

He nodded, looking relieved.

"Might it help if you asked me questions?" he asked.

You nodded, moving to get comfortable and face him.

"So... what's it like?" you asked simply.

"It's like... alcoholism, I guess," Adam tried. "It's not like the movies where we have this insatiable and uncontrollable thirst for human blood. It's more... restrained than that. It's like when you really want to have a drink. You can resist having a drink - it just takes willpower. Once you give in you feel better. When you go too long without it, you start to feel worse, like detox, only far more deadly. It's an urge for something that keeps me alive though. Too long without it, or poisoned blood would kill me."

You listened, trying to understand his analogy.

"And the sun?" you asked, thinking of the legends.

"Won't kill us, but hurts like hell," Adam explained.

"But other than that?"

"Our eye sight is better, we're a little stronger, better hearing and all that. We can go for a few days without sleep without it affecting us. But other than that, we don't have any super powers really. It's not as dramatic as you'd think," he smiled softly. "Although it can be dangerous."

You nodded. Exposure was obviously an issue. No wonder he was so reclusive. You thought about what he had said.

"So you can see and hear things better? That's sort of a super hero power. What can you hear that I can't right now?" you asked.

Adam moved his hand to your arm and brushed his fingers along your skin, up to your hot cheeks.

"I can hear your heart beat," he smirked. "It elevates when I touch you."

You blushed.

"What else?"

"I can hear a couple fighting three blocks away, a car alarm four blocks away, and a cat walking on the pavement outside right now."

You couldn't resist going to the window to look while Adam sat on the couch waiting for your response. Sure enough there was a calico cat on the pavement, minding its own business. Unaware that your world was changing.

"How many of you are there?" you asked.

Adam shrugged.

"I like to keep to myself," he said quietly.

You nodded, sounded about right. You walked back over and sat down, suddenly serious.

"And you've never been tempted... with me... to..." you couldn't finish the sentence but you had to ask.

"Of course I've been tempted," Adam answered. "But I would never hurt you," he added.

You nodded, trusting him as he trusted you.

"Where does your blood come from?" you asked, as your eyes landed on the fridge.

"I pay a doctor at the hospital very well," Adam answered vaguely. You thought of the roll of cash he had presented Ian for a mere amp and understood.

"You're centuries old," you remembered suddenly. "Will you live forever?"

Adam suddenly looked extremely tired as though the though itself had aged him.

"Yes," he said wearily. "Unless someone pierces my heart with wood. It's the worst part of the curse."

"Why's that?" you asked.

"Because," he said. "It's incredibly lonely. Not to mention the zombies that keep destroying the earth before my very eyes."

Your eyes drifted to the wooden bullet necklace around his neck.

"And that?" you asked. Adam looked down and frowned.

"I have bad days," was all he said. He looked like he was weighed down with the sadness of all his lonely years.

He seemed extremely depressed and you wanted to comfort him but had no way of knowing how. All you could think of to do was to slide your hands around the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. He did not respond for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around you pulled you to him. You kissed deeply for what felt like an eternity. You were trying to take all of his sadness away, and he was trying to anchor you to him so you would never leave. You pulled away finally and looked into his eyes.

"This is a lot," you said. He nodded. "But I think we can do this. It'll take time for me to understand but... It doesn't change the way I feel for you," you decided. He was still the same person, just older and with a different diet.

He looked at you, as if worried you weren't telling the truth.

"You can trust me," you said. "Your secret is safe with me. _You_ are safe with me."

An expression crossed his face as if he had just realized something. He pushed you away gently and put his head in his hands.

"But you are not safe with me," he murmured. You sighed.

"If anything I think I am the most safe with you," you said, recalling the gunman and Adam's confidence that he could take him. You realized now that he definitely could.

"You trust me that much?" he asked, turning to you.

You nodded.

"What have I done to deserve you?" he asked.

"I could ask the same of you," you smiled softly.

You felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit you from all that there was to process.

"I am going to go home and get some sleep, okay? And try to process this," you added. You stood and Adam followed suit.

He walked you to the door and stood very close to you.

"Come back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," you answered. He leaned down and kissed you gently. He watched as you got into your car and drove away.

When you go home, Ian was up, calculating something in a notebook.

"Well hello there," he greeted. "You look... different," he noted.

"It was an interesting night,"  you smiled.

"Oh," he smirked. "Someone's in love."

You blushed.

"Yeah, maybe," you admitted. He smiled kindly at you as you made your excuses and went to bed.

With everything that had happened you were sure you wouldn't be able to sleep but you were wrong. You caught up on some well-needed sleep and dreamt of Adam, his fangs, and his kiss.


	11. Beauty in Death

It wasn't how you thought it would be. After having the day to process what Adam had told you, you were surprisingly okay with it. It was like he said: it wasn't like the movies. It wasn't as thought he were a bloodthirsty creature who could only focus on blood. He was Adam... Who happened to need human blood to survive. He was still the sweet, sensitive, troubled Adam that he had always been, just with a little change. You were almost baffled by your ability to accept this situation. You knew that you felt safe with him and that he would never hurt you. When you looked back, you were sure that part of you had always sort of known that he wasn't like other guys. The age difference didn't matter to you that much. It was kind of strange that he was centuries old and you were only a young adult... but really it wasn't an age you fell in love with, it was a person. And besides, you can't help who you love.

You felt an odd peace within yourself as you walked into Adam's house that night. You made your way up the staircase and smiled at Adam sitting in his chair, reading. He looked up at you, worried at first it seemed; but when he saw your smile, he relaxed. Perhaps he had worried that you would not want to be around him after considering his condition. However, as you were here, that clearly was not the case. Adam stood and walked over to you, encircling you in his arms and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"Hello, my darling," he greeted.

"Hi," you said, reveling in the feeling of his lips on your skin. "What do you want to do tonight?" you asked.

Adam smiled and grabbed his coat.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said.

"Like out?" you asked.

"Sort of," he smiled. He grabbed your hand and led you down to his car. He opened the door for you and you thanked him, not surprised by his chivalry.

You drove for a long time just listening to the quiet radio. You watched the streetlights go by and thought of how much had changed since you came to Detroit that night.

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked. You turned to smile at him.

"Nothing," you said. "Where are we going?"

It looked like Adam wanted to press further, interested in your thoughts but instead he turned his attention back to the nearly deserted streets.

"It's a surprise," he said.

You drove for a bit more before turning into a parking lot. The building was very large, but also definitely deserted. The letters that had once stood on the face of the building had been taken down long ago but you could still see the outline of some of the letters. It was a movie theater.

You turned with a questioning expression towards Adam but he was already getting out of the car and walking over to get your door. You slid out and he slipped his hand into yours. He gave you a look as if to say _just wait and see._

You obeyed his silent command and walked with him to the doors. You could tell just by the doors that it had once been a great theater. The large golden handles were covered in dirt and grime but in its day, it must have been beautiful.

Adam gently pushed the doors open and you walked into the main lobby. You gasped as you saw the remnants of the theater. There were two stair cases on either side and a hallway between them. It almost looked like it might be haunted. Everything was desaturated and falling apart. There was gold along the edges touching the ceiling and small golden angel statues in every corner. The ceiling was flaking in many places but you could see what remained of its once painted face.

"This is..." you had no words. It was both beautiful and depressing at the same time.

Adam watched you with a small smile as you took it all in. He led you further and further into the building. You kept looking in front, behind, and above you, trying to take it all in. As you walked into the main theater, you saw the rows and rows of deserted seats facing the large projection board. You could imagine curtains opening to premieres and classic films, the audiences sat in front of the screen, escaping reality for just a few hours. You could see the pit where the orchestra might have played during the silent film era.

"How old is this theater?" you asked.

"As old as film itself," Adam said. "They used to play silent films here. It was glorious. Always packed with people."

"Wow," you murmured. "It's beautiful."

"Is it?" Adam said.

"Yes," you replied.

"I thought you might like it," he said.

"Do you not?" you asked. Adam shrugged.

"It's just a reminder that nothing really lasts forever."

"It's still wonderful though. Thank you for showing me," you said and squeezed his hand. "Just because it doesn't last forever doesn't mean it's not beautiful."

You could feel Adam's eyes on you but weren't sure why he was staring. You thought about this theater. Adam would outlive it by centuries. Certainly some things did last forever: namely Adam, for which you were grateful.

You explored the high-ceiling building for a little while longer, marveling at the small statues and wallpaper. No doubt Adam had seen this all before but he gave you the history of the building and the details of what he remembered of his time there in the twenties.

After a while the dust of the theater was starting to make you sneeze. Despite your attempts to persuade him to stay, Adam brought you back outside. He led you to his car and sat on the hood of it. You followed suit and joined him, leaning against the windshield and looking up at the stars.

"They're so bright tonight," you mused, snuggling closer to him.

"Mmm," Adam agreed.

"Did you ever wish upon a star?" you asked and smiled. He looked at you and frowned.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"You know, it's a thing. That people do? I think it's from _Cinderella_ or something," you said. "Anyway, you wish on the star and then your wish comes true."

"What would you wish for?" Adam asked.

You shrugged.

"I don't know. When I was little I used to wish for a bike and things like that."

"And now?" he asked. You turned to him and thought.

"Not sure there's anything left to want," you couldn't help but say. Adam sighed and turned his attention to the sky.

"That notion makes no sense," he said. "The stars are dead. It's just that it takes a long time for their light to reach us. If they held any power, they would not be of use to humans when they were visible," Adam rationalized.

"It's just a silly thing," you said, suddenly feeling foolish. Adam looked at you and his face fell.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. I always say things like that."

"It's okay," you said.

"I didn't mean to... It was a nice sentiment," he offered.

"At least the stars are still beautiful. There is beauty in death," you mused.

You were both quiet for a moment before something occurred to you.

"I know at least one thing that lasts forever."

Adam arched an eyebrow, waiting.

"Stories," you said. "Think of all the stories that have stood the test of time. Like the Bible, or Shakespeare, or Greek mythology. Stories last forever."

Adam looked at you and smiled warmly.

"Indeed," he replied. "I stand corrected."

You started to feel your eyes droop but you did your best to keep them open. Adam may have been nocturnal, but you hadn't made the transition yet. You tried to stay awake.

"Let's go," Adam said. "You need to sleep."

"No, I'm fine," you lied. Adam gave you a look and you conceded. "Sleeping is dumb," you said, sliding off the car hood.

"I agree," Adam said. "But hearing you sleep talk is rather amusing."

You blushed.

"So you want me to stay the night?" you asked.

"If you wish," Adam offered.

You nodded and he drove the two of you home, every so often bringing your hand to his lips to place a gently kiss upon.

When you got back, you crawled into Adam's bed and under the covers. He took off his shirt and slid into bed behind you, wrapping his arm around you.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered in your ear before kissing your neck.


	12. Another Thing That Lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the continued support!  
> sorry smut writing isn't quite my forte but this is just a short chapter before my next plot line begins!

It didn't take you as long this time to figure out where you had woken up. The familiar smell of wood and books and Adam hung around you, reminding you that you had spent the night at Adam's house again. A glance at the clock told you it was mid-afternoon. You moved, expecting to feel Adam behind you, but you rolled over to an empty bed. Confused, you listened and realized he was playing his guitar softly in the living room.

You tiptoed over to the room and peeked in. It might be wrong not to announce your presence, but you loved when he was focused on his music like this and you couldn't pass up an opportunity to watch him. You had forgotten his excellent hearing and senses though. He didn't look up before greeting you with a _good morning_. He slid the guitar off his lap and stood. You walked over to him and kissed his soft lips as his arms wrapped around you. His hands slid from around your waist into your hair, grasping you closer to him. He moved the two of you backwards until his knees hit the couch. he sat down and you straddled him. His hands slid down to your ass and your hands slid to his hair. Your tongues danced and you saw stars. You pulled away to look at how beautiful he was. He was looking up at you with wondering eyes.

"What?" you questioned.

His face was serious, but with a hint of lightness.

"I know another thing," Adam said.

"Another thing?"

"That lasts forever," he explained, still looking at you. "I've been thinking about how you had said only stories last forever. But I think there's another."

"What's that?" you asked, settling down on his lap. You stroked his hair gently.

"Love," he answered simply.

"True, true," you said, thinking of the validity of that statement.

"I don't know... How to..." Adam looked at you searchingly. "I had planned it this morning. How I would say it... I just..."

"What?" you asked.

"I love you," he said. "Forever," he added, starting to smile.

You kissed him passionately for a moment and pulled away.

"Is that okay?" he asked with worried eyes, before you could respond.

"Adam, I love you too," you laughed. You wondered how he thought you might have responded any other way.

At that moment he lifted you up without warning, carrying you back to the bedroom. He laid you down carefully on the bed, all the while kissing you senseless. He moved between your legs and moved his hands from your back to your breasts, gently massaging you. He still had his shirt off from last night and you felt dreadfully over dressed. You wriggled out of your shirt and flung it on to the floor. Adam helped you unhook your bra and sent it flying. He took in the new skin and moaned. He brought his lips to your nipple and gently sucked it, eliciting sounds from you that you didn't know you could make.

Your head was spinning with the feel of Adam's tongue on you, now moving over to your other breast to give it the same attention while you wrapped your hands in his hair. He kissed his way back up to your lips, feeling as though he could not get enough of you.

"I love you," he whispered in between kisses.

The beauty of it was that you knew you had no secrets. He meant it, as did you.

His hands slid down your sides to your pants. You lifted your hips and helped to slide them off of you. It was then that you realized you were already growing wet for him. You felt his arousal press against your naked thigh and reached for his pants, tossing them to the floor with yours when he got them off.

Adam made his way down your body towards your center. He stopped right around your navel and looked up at you. His pupils were huge and he looked so eager to please you. You threw your head back as he began to kiss you. He sucked and licked at your folds, coming up to your clit with his tongue every once in a while. You gasped and grasped at his hair again, pulling him closer to you. You moaned loudly and bucked your hips, causing him to hold you in place with his hand. You could feel yourself approaching climax.

"Adam," you gasped.

He lifted his head up to you and smiled, licking his lips. He understood. He crawled like an animal, eyes pinned on you, back up your body. He kissed you and you tasted yourself on his lips. You felt him brush against your entrance and you moaned, feeling the need for him growing rapidly. Through the haze of pleasure, you thought of something.

"Do we need protection?" you breathed against his neck, biting him lightly. He moaned in response.

"No," he responded. "Everything works the same, but vampires can't reproduce," he explained quickly. "Are you ready?" he asked, checking with you to make sure.

You nodded and he kissed you lightly this time. You helped guide him to your entrance and he slid in easily. You groaned at his length and girth, your breath mingling with his. He started slowly, watching your reaction to gauge your pain and pleasure. You kissed as his thrusts became faster and faster. Your hips began to buck to meet his thrusts and he threw his head back, moaning your name. He was close, you could tell. You weren't far away either. You laced your fingers through his hair and drew his lips back to yours. With a final thrust the two of you came together, moaning into each others mouths. When you could open your eyes again you saw Adam's beautiful eyes staring down at you.

You stayed like that... Just staring at each other for a moment. You kissed him gently as he slid out of you and rolled to the side. You rolled to meet him, kissing and nipping at his chest and shoulders before you nestled in next to him.

"Adam, I love you so much," the words tumbled out of you. Then something occurred to you - you had never even questioned this. He probably could have killed you if he wanted to during that... but you never even thought to feel unsafe. You truly trusted him. You truly loved him.

"I love you too, darling," he whispered before kissing you.

"Forever," you repeated his words from earlier.

"Mmm," he agreed. "Forever."


	13. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild violence in this chapter just a warning.

You ended up taking a nap after your and Adams midday activities. When you woke, he was still there next to you, staring up at the ceiling. You let your eyes wash over him, trying to memorize every curve. Your eyes lingered over his collarbone and it occurred to you that he was not wearing his usual bullet necklace. He hadn't for a little while now, you realized.

"Adam," you started. He turned to you, not realizing you were awake. "What happened to your bullet necklace?" You caressed his chest and he sighed.

"Don't need it anymore," he said.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Do you remember what I told you was the reason why I wore it?" he asked.

You thought back to when you had first mentioned it.

"Something about having bad days," you recalled, remembering the pain in his eyes.

"Yes," Adam said.

"But... no more," you realized.

"Yes," Adam repeated. "There was a time when I had planned to use that bullet. I wanted to shoot it through my heart, or what was left of it at the time... Bad days, like I said. I thought a wooden bullet far more romantic than a stake in those days," he said with a tinge of irony.

You frowned; you hated that he talked so casually about ending his life. You moved your hand up to trace his jawline.

"But now?" you asked.

He turned on his side to face you. His eyes trailed from your eyes to your lips and down your still-naked body. A small smile curled on his lips.

"No more bad days," he said simply.

You couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed you gently. Adam stood as he got off the bed. You watched his naked form move and put on his usual black pants. He walked over to his dresser and reached into one of the drawers. He pulled out the necklace and came back over to you.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"I want to give this to you," he said. When you arched an eyebrow he explained. "I want you to have this." You let him wrap the necklace around your neck and felt the bullet rest between your breasts. "This is my weakness, my fatality, my death. And I am trusting you with it."

The necklace suddenly felt much heavier.

"I feel safer knowing that my life is in your hands now. You make me want to live... something I haven't wanted in a long, long time," Adam said, with a little heaviness in his eyes.

You got up on your knees so you were about level with him standing on the floor. You took his face in your hands and kissed him.

"I will always protect you, Adam," you swore. "You don't have to be alone ever again," you added.

You kissed once more and settled into a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Would you like to go out this evening?" he asked, moving to put on a black shirt.

You moved to the edge of the bed and found your clothes. You pulled on your pants and bra, seeing Adam's shirt from the night before on the ground. You smiled and put it on, buttoning it up to just cover your cleavage. You glanced at yourself in the mirror. It was big, but it smelled like Adam and felt more comfortable than your shirt would. You turned to face him.

"Sure," you answered. He turned to see your apparel and smirked.

"You wear that shirt better than I ever did," he said playfully. He crossed the room and pulled you to him, kissing you hungrily. 

"It's a gift," you responded with a smile. "Where do you want to go?"

You and Adam decided to go to a dive bar not too far from the house. He donned his patented sunglasses and soon enough the two of you were out. When you got there you found a table in the back as usual. Luckily the bar had greasy food which was just what you were in the mood for so you ordered a bunch and a drink. The ease you felt being with Adam was being interrupted by something, or rather someone. You felt eyes on you. It was a shady place for sure, but there was something more than just the usual creepy guys. You tried to shake it but couldn't. You hid it well, trying to keep conversation with Adam going as smoothly as possible.

Even when you danced with Adam, you felt that sensation of being watched. Finally, you had had enough and asked Adam to take you home. He drove you to Ian's house and you got out of the car after a goodnight kiss. It would be good to see Ian, you thought. At least you weren't going to be home alone. You walked from the bottom of the driveway up towards the house, listening to the occasional dog howl and cricket chirps. Adam had driven away and you were still feeling those hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

You had started to turn around when an arm clasped around your waist and a hand wrapped a cloth around your mouth and nose. You couldn't even scream for the few seconds before everything went black.

***

Dark. Constrained.

Your eyes fluttered open to see that you were in a small wooden shack. Light from the moon poured through the small window at the top of the farthest wall. You made to move but realized that you were tied to a chair with rope rather tightly. You made an assessment of your body - fine for the most part, no searing pain aside from a headache. What happened? The last thing you remembered was walking in from the driveway. You had never made it inside. Someone had taken you.

You looked around for any clues as to where you were. Your phone had been taken and you had no idea what time it was or how long you had been out.

Your head snapped up and looked at the door as it started to creak open. A light flipped on and you could see the man who had entered. Your brain struggled, trying to remember that face. It was the mugger. What was he doing?

"Oh good, you're up," he said casually. He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, facing you.

"What the hell?" you asked, incredibly furious.

"Indeed," he answered.

"You're the guy who--"

"Tried to mug you," he said, making air quotes. "Yeah, Steve," he introduced himself.

"What do you want?" you spat at him.

"There's no need for anger," he said. "I just need one thing."

"What?"

"Adam," he said as if it were obvious.

"Who are you?" you asked. Who would have an interest in Adam like this?

He got up and started walking around, feigning interest in the blank walls.

"A hunter," he explained. "And Adam's the prey. I assume you know about his... condition," he said, glancing at you. You did not affirm or deny. "I thought so," he said anyway. "He is an unholy abomination, and I am here to cleanse him," he said.

"Why didn't you just kill him that night on the street?" you asked.

"That's embarrassing," he said. "First, I wasn't expecting to see you there... couldn't have a witness, plus you looked like a screamer. Even in that neighborhood, I wasn't about to take the chance. I was originally there just scoping out his place, seeing where I could get in."

You felt a burning hatred for him in your gut as he continued to explain himself.

"Did you know he's got cameras _everywhere?"_ Steve asked. "That house is nearly impenetrable. He would have seen me a mile away. But then I saw you." He smiled. "I saw the two of you together and I could just tell - there's my ticket - I said to myself."

His smile made your skin crawl.

"You may not have seen it, you were a little busy with the gun and tackling me - kudos by the way - but the way he looked at you... I knew. He would do anything for you. And so here we are. And you're going to help me," he said simply.

"Help you do what?" you asked, already rejecting the idea of helping this man do anything.

"You're the bait," he explained. "You will help me lure Adam out of that guarded house and into a nice deserted place. And then I'll kill him."

"Why the hell would I help you do that?" you smirked, knowing you would give your life in a minute to save Adam's.

"Because I've been watching you," Steve explained. "And I know your cousin, Ian, is it? Would very much like to remain without a bullet inside his chest. And, if you help me lure Adam out, I'll even let you say goodbye before I cure him," he added, as though he were being thoughtful.

You felt your heart beat fast and your mind race. You would sacrifice your own life, but not Ian's. He didn't deserve to die. There had to be another way. There had to be some way to warn Adam.

"You will call him and tell him to meet you somewhere, I don't care where, somewhere deserted that he'll believe. And you'll tell him that you have a surprise or something - anything that sounds innocuous. And he will come, you will say goodbye, and he will die."

Steve pulled out your phone from his pocket and went through the contacts.

"Ready?" he asked. You had only a moment to formulate a plan before nodding. This just might work if Adam paid attention.

Steve dialed and held the phone up to your ear. It rang twice before you heard Adam's voice.

"Darling, are you okay?" he asked, concerned that you were calling after he had dropped you off.

You glanced at Steve who nodded in encouragement.

"Yeah, I'm okay," you lied. "I was just... Um.. I have a surprise for you," you said. "Remember how we went to that abandoned theater and you said how it was evidence that everything lasts forever?" you tried to emphasize that those were definitely not the words he had said and hope that he picked up on the fact that something was off. Before he could contradict you, you continued. "Well, I have a surprise," you said. "But I need you to come meet me at the theater. Bring my necklace's case," you added.

You heard a beat of silence and then Adam spoke.

"Your necklace's case," he repeated. You hoped that he understood.

"Yes," you said, trying to keep your tone light and not alert Steve. "I think you'll need it for the surprise - I know, I'm mysterious," you forced a laugh. Steve was looking at you strangely, but at least he was allowing you to make your hints. He didn't know what your necklace was, it was well-hidden under Adam's shirt.

"I can meet you there in twenty," Adam said.

"Okay... I love you, Adam," you said before Steve hung up the phone.

"What was all that about your necklace case?" he asked. You thought quickly.

"It's an inside thing," you lied. "Whenever we give each other surprises we always use this old necklace holder to present the present if its small enough."

Steve nodded, clearly not interested.

"Whatever works," he murmured. He turned to a table on the side of the room and dabbed some liquid onto a cloth. "Sorry about this, but I can't afford you drawing any attention to us in my car," he said, stepping forward with the cloth. Again you were thrust into unconsciousness.

***

When you woke up you were standing - well, sort of. You were tied to a column in the old theater. You were standing with your arms wrapped behind you, tied so tightly to the pole that it was hard to breathe. Steve was standing next to you with a crossbow, watching the door. You had no idea what time it was, but it must be close to sunrise, possibly an hour or so away. Your limbs felt weak from the strain to circulate your blood. You felt Adam's necklace still secure against your chest. You prayed that he had understood what you had meant.

You heard the creak of the rusty doors and saw Adam walk in, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He did not look surprised when he saw Steve. He looked at you worriedly, but kept his attention on the man with the crossbow.

"Well," Adam said dryly. "What a party."

Steve stepped forward, aiming his crossbow, but not putting his finger on the trigger.

"Welcome," he said. "I thought I'd do you honor of saying goodbye to your lady before killing you," he explained, nodding towards you.

Adam nodded.

"How kind," he said. He walked over to you and caressed your face. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. You nodded.

Adam turned back around to face Steve who was watching your interaction with mild disgust.

"You're a hunter," Adam guessed.

"You're so clever," Steve retorted.

"Vampires only?" he asked.

"It depends," Steve said. "Really any creature that deserves to die."

Adam nodded. There was a strange casual atmosphere about the whole thing. Had Adam come prepared? Would he be able to defend himself against the wooden ammunition in the crossbow?

"You know, I don't feed directly on humans," Adam said. "I have an arrangement with a hospital."

"You are an unnatural creature," Steve said. "Doesn't matter how you go about it. And, might I add, quite easy to lure. She's good bait eh?" he asked.

"She is not bait," Adam responded through his teeth. "She is the woman I love."

Steve let out a forced laugh and dropped his crossbow and inch.

"Love?" he scoffed. "What would you know about love? Vampires can't love. They're damned."

Adam sighed and looked at you. He walked over to you and caressed your cheek. That feeling made everything else that was hurting because of the ropes feel okay.

"I happen to know a fair amount as of late," Adam replied. "I happen to know that love can bring you back from the brink of death; that when you love someone you become both more and less selfish in ways you could have never imagined. I know that I want to spend every moment that I can with her while her heart still beats and I want to know the synapses of her brain to understand the way she can speak such beautiful thoughts. I want to understand her body and the way a mere move of her lips is enough to bring me to my knees. I want to analyze her smell so that I can understand that, when she is not near me, and I still smell her on my bed, I feel a yearning stronger than if she herself were there. I have learned a lot about love as of late... And yet know nothing," he concluded.

He turned back to face Steve who had all but dropped his jaw in shock. After a moment he pulled himself together. He raised his crossbow again.

"Those were nice words, but you're still a monster. And I can't have a witness so you'll both be going tonight. Sorry," he added with a glance at you.

As fast as you blinked, Adam tore his hand out of his pocket and pointed a gun at Steve. Steve's face when slack.

"I don't think so," he replied casually. "I thought I might be able to change your mind but apparently you're thicker than that bow."

You smirked, proud of Adam, and glad he understood your hint.

Steve raised the bow and still aimed at Adam. Adam just shook his head.

"Who do you think is faster?" he asked. "A mere mortal with a stick, or an experienced vampire with a gun?" he arched an eyebrow.

Steve considered this and laid down his bow.

"That's about right," Adam said.

He sighed as if suddenly bored. He walked over to you, keeping half an eye on Steve. He ripped through the ropes and you all but collapsed into his waiting arm. You steadied yourself and leaned against him, your chest thankful for the ability to expand and contract correctly now. Adam looked at you and then back at Steve.

"I should kill you," he stated simply. "I should kill you for even looking at her." You stiffened, suddenly unsure if he actually would or not. You hated Steve, but did not want Adam to be responsible for taking a life. "I should... But I know that she would not want me to," he said. "This is what is going to happen. You are going to leave this city, this state, even the country, I don't care, just leave. You will never see us again. You know that I will see you coming. I have your scent now. If you ever come near me again, I will not hesitate to end you, despite what my love may think of me then." He spoke calmly and easily as if this were a discussion of literature. "Do you understand?" he asked pleasantly.

Steve looked pale and frightened but tried to sound tough.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "There are others like me. Hundreds. You'll never be safe, not really," he said, smirking. "If it's not me, it'll be someone else," he said.

"I asked you a question," Adam said, cocking the gun. Steve froze.

"Yes," he said. "I understand."

"Good," Adam replied. "Now, go."

Steve stole a fleeting glance at you before leaving your phone on the floor and picking up his bow. He nearly sprinting to the door. He skidded off in his car.

Adam released the gun and put it back in his pocket. His arms wrapped around you as you felt your cheeks wet with tears involuntarily. He kissed the top of your head and held you close.

"My sweet, clever girl," he murmured into your hair.

"I'm sorry," you cried into his chest. "He threatened Ian. If it was just me I would have--"

"Shh," Adam stopped you. "You were amazing," he said. "I am so sorry this happened." His voice darkened. "It will never happen again," he vowed.

"But he said--"

"He is an idiot," Adam cut in. "I will protect you," he repeated your words from earlier. "I promise."

You let him hold you for a few moments. You considered his words. Even if he could not protect you, the risk of this happening again was worth it to be with Adam. You breathed in his smell and sighed.

"Should we go home?" he asked. "The sun is coming up."

You nodded, wiping the last of your tears away.

"Yes, home," you replied, slipping your hand into Adam's.

You picked up your phone as the two of you walked out of the theater and into his car just as the sunlight starting coming up lazily over the horizon. You wondered briefly what Adam would look like in the sun - his pale features illuminated by yellow light. He would be beautiful no matter where or when he was. He would be beautiful anywhere at anytime because he was yours.


	14. Moving In

The drive back to Adam's place had you nodding your head and catching yourself before falling asleep. The falloff of adrenaline was getting to you and all you wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. When you got to Adam's, he ran to your door and opened it for you, offering you his arm for support which you accepted gratefully. He led you inside and upstairs where you all but collapsed on the couch. 

Adam sat down next to you, holding your hands in his. He was watching you carefully, as if he thought you might suddenly shatter into a million pieces. He smoothed his thumb over your hand and you sighed, just grateful to be home with him. You watched his eyes run from your eyes down to near your mouth. His brows pulled together in concern as he ran his gaze down the rest of your body.

"What's wrong?" you asked. Adam shook his head slightly.

"Nothing, love," he said absently.

"Adam," you prompted. He sighed.

"Your bruises have started to form," he said, as if it were a fatal diagnosis.

You ran your fingers along your darkening skin. Some of the ropes had indeed been a bit tight and your jaw hurt from where Steve had grabbed you to knock you out.

"I bruise easily," you explained. "It'll be fine soon," you shrugged.

Adam's gaze did not lessen its intensity. He looked thoroughly concerned.

"I'm fine," you promised. A little shaken, sure, but you felt fine physically.

"I think... I think you should move in with me," Adam said suddenly. He looked at you expectantly to see what your response would be.

"Like live with you?" you asked. You had been spending more and more time over here anyway...

"I'd feel better knowing where you were... I would be able to protect you better. And," he added with a small smile, "I would like to have you here all the time."

You couldn't help but swell with happiness. The idea of never having to leave Adam was sort of amazing.

"I would love to," you nearly jumped with joy, feeling all the lethargy leave you. Although it was an unfortunate circumstance that brought this up, you were almost thankful for it.

Adam pulled you to him and leaned back so you were laying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your mid-section. He lightly kissed the top of your head.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," you replied. "Oh," you thought suddenly. "I have to tell Ian and get my stuff and--"

"Yes, yes," Adam chuckled. "Relax for now. You've been through an ordeal."

You sighed and leaned against him. After resting for a half hour, napping for most of it, you decided you couldn't wait any longer. You wanted to move your stuff in and officially live with Adam. You decided to cook Ian dinner and tell him over that, since he had been so nice to take you in in the first place.

You went home and found that Ian was not there. A text told you that he would be home soon so you started to make dinner. When Ian got home he looked concerned with the bruises. You made up some excuse that you'd fallen and he seemed to buy it.

"So," you said over your mediocre spaghetti dish, "I have some exciting news."

Ian looked up with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, biting off the noodles.

"Yeah... Um... So I am going to move in with Adam," you said sheepishly. It hadn't been that long and you wondered if Ian would judge you.

"Right on," was all Ian said.

"You're cool with that?" you asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ian asked, wiping his chin. "He's the greatest, and you guys really hit it off."

"Wow, thanks," you said, relieved. "Your support really means a lot. I wanted to tell you because I wanted to thank you both for taking me in to escape my parents and for introducing us," you added.

"No problem, cuz," Ian said, taking a sip. "When are you moving in?" he asked.

"Tonight," you answered. "Adam's coming after sunset."

Ian nodded like that was a totally normal time for someone to move out.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come back," Ian said.

You thanked him and finished dinner quickly. At sunset Adam came by with his car. You didn't have that much since you had only packed for the summer. You wondered what you would tell your parents at the end of the summer. No doubt they would want to meet Adam... So many questions... You pushed the thoughts of the future away for now, they were just too complicated.

After gathering your few belongings, you said goodbye to Ian and set off with Adam for his house. Adam helped you bring in your things and unpack them in his - now your - room. Once you had everything unpacked, you flopped on the couch with him. You laid on his chest and traced your fingers in circles.

"You had more Edgar Allen Poe books than I expected," Adam remarked suddenly. You smirked.

"What, didn't think I had a dark side?" you asked, trying to sound seductive. It was Adam's turn to smirk.

"I don't know," he mused. "I mean, you are with me, so I guess I should have known."

"You're not dark," you remarked.

"I drink blood," he answered dryly. "And I literally live in the dark."

You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't kill old guys for staring at you with a wonky eye," you challenged.

"Not yet," Adam teased. "And Poe said he based that off of a story he heard someone insane tell him," Adam added nonchalantly.

You sat up and looked at him.

"You... talked with Edgar Allen Poe?" you asked.

He looked at you and smiled.

"A few times. He was... troubled," Adam said. "But brilliant, obviously. A combination that seems to haunt most writers."

"That's amazing," you remarked. Adam shrugged.

"I've known lots of people," he said. "You get around when you get to be my age."

You nodded as tens of questions flooded your mind. You began asking him about all your favorite writers, most of them he had met. It was fascinating to see how their work reflected their personal lives and vice versa.

The two of you talked for a few hours until your eyelids started feeling heavy.

"Should we sleep, my love?" Adam asked, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Yes," you agreed.

Adam picked you up and carried you to bed. He climbed on and wrapped himself around you. You were asleep within seconds.

In the morning, Adam woke you by kissing your neck. You felt goosebumps arise at his touch and rolled over to kiss his lips.

"Good morning," he greeted, his voice gravelly with sleep.

"Did you sleep?" you asked.

Adam nodded.

"I needed it," he admitted. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Oh, food. You forgot that he probably didn't have anything.

"I went shopping," he answered your unspoken question. "I had to guess, but I hope it's adequate."

He led you to a cabinet in the downstairs kitchen which was full of cereal, snacks, and sandwich materials. You smiled at him.

"It's perfect," you responded. Adam smiled and then looked nervous. "What is it?" you asked, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"I should eat as well," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay," you said easily.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, join me down here with your breakfast," you offered.

He searched your face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, he nodded slowly.

"Alright," he said. "I'll be right back."

You made yourself a bowl of cereal while Adam went upstairs. You sat down at the dusty table and started eating. You watched as Adam entered with a small goblet and a thermos made of metal. You checked it out and smiled.

"So how do you do it?" you asked, interested.

"You don't... It doesn't bother you?" Adam asked.

You shook your head.

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta eat," you responded, taking another bite. He looked at you as if you were the eighth wonder of the world. "What?" you asked.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I shouldn't have assumed... I should have known that you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not," you replied. "I love you, Adam. Every part."

He nodded and took the thermos in his hands. He poured what looked to be about a shot's worth of blood into the elegant cup. You held up your water glass.

"Cheers," you smiled. You clinked glasses.

Adam tipped his head back with the shot and when his mouth opened, you saw his fangs. The shot seemed to instantly revive him, making him look healthier almost immediately. He licked his lips and when he opened his mouth again, the fangs were gone.

"Better?" you asked.

"Yes," he admitted. "How is the cereal?" he asked. "The last time I ate... well, it wasn't like this," he admitted.

"It's perfect," you responded. "Thank you for accommodating me," you added.

"I would do anything for you," he said casually.

The rest of your breakfast went well. You just chatted and ate together as if you were a normal couple. The domesticity of it all shocked you, but it was definitely something you could get used to. Living with Adam... It felt right. It felt like you had always lived there, and you always would.


	15. A Proposal of Sorts

With all that had been going on, you'd almost forgotten your birthday was on its way. The only reason you remembered was because your mother called to ask you what you wanted as a present and she would send it to you. The triviality of a birthday seemed silly, but you indulged her, giving her vague ideas as to some things that might make you smile. Adam overheard your conversation as you were having it openly in the living room when he walked in. You hung up the phone and looked up at him.

"Your birthday is soon?" he asked.

"Yes," you responded, moving to make room on the couch for him. "Next Tuesday."

"Ah," said Adam. "I never understood the celebration of birthdays. Less so in my current state... It seemed silly to celebrate that someone managed to stay alive for measure of living invented by humans. It never added up for me. I saw people who lived more in twenty years than others did in a hundred. It never made sense," Adam said, taking a seat next to you. "But I suppose it is an excuse for cake," he smirked.

"Yeah," you smiled. "Honestly it isn't a big deal for me either. And I can understand why after so many you wouldn't bother with them anymore."

You leaned against him. You thought about how many birthdays Adam must have had and yet he still looked young and beautiful.

"Will you still love me when I'm old and gray?" you asked, letting more melancholy seep into your voice than you meant. Adam kissed the top of you head.

"Of course, love," he said seriously. "Forever."

"Right, forever," you sighed.

You leaned against him. You had never been one to plan too far into the future. You liked to live in the moment for the most part. Of course you'd thought of your immediate future with Adam, but, for the most part, had shunned thoughts that led to you growing older than him while he stayed young. You were caught in this web of thought until Adam spoke.

"I could, you know," he said softly.

"Could what?" you asked.

"Love you. _Forever,"_ he said with a different connotation than usual.

"What do you mean?" you asked, moving to see his face. He was tentative, but deadly serious.

"I could... be incredibly selfish... and turn you... into one like me. And we could be together until the end of time itself," he said, never breaking eye contact.

Your heart dropped to your stomach. Adam? Turn you into a... vampire? Your mind could barely wrap itself around that idea. What would eternity be like? What about Ian, and your family? There were so many things to consider.

"It's undeniably selfish of me," Adam repeated. "I would be taking your life, essentially." He hesitated and shook his head. "Of course not, never mind. Forget I said anything," he rambled.

"No," your lips spoke without your command. "It's okay," you continued. "It's... something to consider."

You felt your body returning to normal although you still felt cold.

"Really?" Adam asked, looking hopeful.

You tried to organize your thoughts.

"Of course," you replied. "If we want to spend forever together... it's the only way," you reasoned.

"You do not have to," Adam countered. "I will love you every day, even as you grow older. When you are ninety, I will still be there, holding you through the nights and whispering in your ear."

"And then what?" you asked, feeling a lump in your throat.

"And then what, when?" Adam asked.

"After I... What happens to you when I die?" you asked, feeling tears start to pool in your eyes.

Adam eyes drifted to your chest. His fingers wrapped around the chain and he pulled the wooden bullet up from under your shirt. He held the bullet between his fingers and then raised his gaze to yours.

"Nothing," Adam said severely. "When you die, I die." He said it so simply that it nearly broke your heart.

"No," you answered fiercely. "I will not have that. Promise me you wouldn't."

Adam sighed and let the bullet fall gently against your chest.

"I can promise no such thing." He didn't look sad... more resigned. You could tell there was no moving him on this. Even if he did promise, he would not keep his word once you left this life.

"Why?" you asked.

"You know why," he responded wryly. "There is no life without you."

You sighed and stroked his jawline with your hand.

"Suicidally romantic," you murmured. Adam turned his head to kiss your hand.

"Do not choose this because you wish to prevent my death," Adam warned.

You sighed heavily.

"What would we do with all eternity together?" you mused, a small smile starting to form on your face. You had not said it, but part of you already knew what you had decided. You knew it from the first time he kissed you.

Adam licked his lips and smiled.

"I could think of quite a few ways," he said seductively. He leaned in and kissed you passionately. "This, for example," he said, kissing you again.

You smiled and laughed into the kiss.

"We could travel," he continued. "We could read, write music, learn, explore... anything," he said.

A whole eternity to travel and learn... with Adam. It sounded too good to be true.

"And... being a vampire," you started. "How... bad is it?"

Adam sighed and relaxed against the couch.

"It's not easy," he admitted. "But I find after a while it becomes like any other difficult thing. You get used to it. You adapt. And you wouldn't go through it alone like I did." He seemed to be talking about all this easily. "It's not the blood so much anymore," he continued. "It's living in anonymity. Finding ways to fake your death every few decades is tiresome. It's becoming more difficult as the zombies find new ways to catalog people."

You nodded, thinking of all the forms of identification that were necessary nowadays.

"But, there's always a way," Adam added. "And with money, anything is possible. Being alive a few centuries, I've acquired quite a bit of that."

You considered that. The hardest thing would be to say goodbye to your parents. Eventually you would have to fake your death, probably in their lifetime. The rest you could alienate and fall of the face of the earth for. It would be lonely if not for Adam. You could see why he would have chosen the way out without you. Loneliness is the most fatal illness of them all.

"Think about it," Adam said softly. He kissed you gently. "Let me know."

You nodded. You curled up against Adam as he put a record on. The two of you listened to the record as you debated what would become of your fate.


	16. The Decision

Adam insisted that you think it over for the day. You called Ian and asked if he wanted to get lunch. You wanted to talk about it with him - well, sort of - in code of course. You met with Ian at a small restaurant at noon. For some reason you were very nervous. Your plan was to tell him you were thinking of getting married. It was a life long bond which was not completely different from what you were considering in real life with Adam.

You gripped your dress nervously as Ian approached. He hugged you and then pulled out your chair for you. He seemed tired but happy.

"Nice to see you, cuz," he greeted. "How's life with the mysterious musician?" he smirked.

You chuckled.

"It's actually really good," you could feel your heartbeat getting faster. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ian quirked an eyebrow and took a long look at the menu.

"Oh yeah?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah," you fumbled with your napkin. "I--"

"Are you ready to order?" a small waitress asked.

"Oh.. Um not right now, a few more minutes please," you muttered. She nodded and you cleared your throat.

"What was that?" Ian asked.

"Oh... Um... yeah so... Adam... asked me... to think about getting married," you said, daring to look at his expression.

Ian did not seem at all surprised. In fact, he was nodding with a knowing smirk.

"And?" he asked.

"And... I don't know, what do you think?" you asked.

"Why does that matter? It's your life," Ian said, taking a casual drink.

"Yeah, but your opinion matters to me, Ian. You know me, you know Adam."

"Yeah," he conceded. "And I think it's rad. I think you're like made for each other or something," he said.

You blushed and smiled. It may not have been eloquent, but for Ian to say something like that meant the world to you.

"I think so too," you said. "I think I might say yes," you finally admitted out loud.

"Cool," Ian smiled.

The waitress came back and you two ordered. You spent the rest of the lunch talking about Ian's business. During the lunch you realized that this would be one of the last times you would be out during the day. In a way, you would miss it, but the night held far more mystery and beauty than day ever had for you.

"Hey," Ian said, as you were walking out of the restaurant. "What do your parents think of all this?"

You almost stopped walking. Your parents. You hadn't even told them about Adam.

"They don't know," Ian guessed from your blank expression. "You might want to tell them," you advised.

"Yeah," you said, forcing a laugh. "I should tell them something anyway."

You and Ian parted ways and you stared at your phone. There was no way your parents would approve of Adam. Not only was he older than you (as far as they knew, only ten years), but he was a musician, and you hadn't known him that long. They did not know the bond you had or the secret you were about to share either. You decided to call them and tell them you were seeing someone. They would want you to come home at the end of the summer and you knew that was not going to happen. You had to set this up for them so they could get used to the idea. You loved your parents, but you had never been close. Soon enough, you would be saying goodbye to them for good.

You called your parents and informed them that you were seeing someone. They were excited as you had not dated anyone in a long time and they were starting to get worried. You explained that he was older and a successful musician which they took much better than you anticipated. In truth, they were probably just happy to hear from you after a while of silence.

Feeling better of at least partially filling your parents in, you went for a walk. You thought for a long time. What would eternity be like? For Adam, he had said it was incredibly lonely. You knew that you would never be lonely with Adam. You would always have each other. You would have time to do anything you wanted. You could learn every instrument ever invented. You could learn different languages and travel. You could read books and watch movies to your hearts content. Your heart swelled with all of the amazing opportunities presented in Adam's proposal. You knew you had made your choice long ago and there was no going back. Still, it would be hard to say goodbye to those that you had in your life right now. Your parents, Ian... But in time it would get easier. And you would be with Adam - forever. It wasn't just that you wanted to be with him, it was that you did not want him to be without you. You clutched at the bullet that dangled around your neck and almost felt sick with the thought that Adam would not want to go on without you. With this choice, you would be saving him which was even more important than anything you would want for yourself.

You had walked for so long you ended up at your and Adam's house without realizing it. Your feet ached and you felt a little tired, but you were sure. It was now or never. You walked up to the front door and went inside. You walked upstairs and found Adam in bed, shirtless, laying with a pillow over his face. You knocked on the door and he started, looking around for the noise. When his eyes settled on you, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing," you said, walking over to the bed. "Other than perhaps... that I am still human."

He took a moment to register what you said and blinked.

"And you..."

"Don't want to be," you said. You hadn't known how to tell him, but this seemed like as good a way as any.

Adam took your hand in his and placed his lips to it.

"Are you sure?" he murmured into your skin.

You felt your heartbeat quicken and you couldn't help but smile.

"Yes," you promised.

Adam looked at you with the most love you've ever seen in your life.

"I love you," he said. "Forever."

"I love you too," you responded. You leaned in and kissed his lips. "Forever," you murmured against them.

"When?" he breathed, still leaning against you.

"As soon as possible, Adam," you answered. "I want to spend eternity with you and I don't want to waste another second."

Adam smiled and kissed you.

"Lay down," he commanded gently.

Oh, it was going to happen right now. You expected to feel some sort of hesitance, some sort of regret, but nothing came. You were strangely calm all of the sudden. You did as he asked and laid down against the pillowed bed. Adam slide his hands around your shoulders, sliding the straps off. He leaned over you and kissed you. He led a trail of kisses down your jawline and onto your neck. You gasped as he reached your neck.

"It will not hurt," he informed you, his breath hot on your neck. "My fangs have a sort of novacaine... You'll only feel pressure."

"Okay," you answered evenly. You took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at you for permission.

You nodded and took one more breath.

It wasn't like you thought it would be. It did not feel like Adam was biting your neck. It felt like he was pressing on it fairly hard. You kept your eyes on the canopy of the bed and did not move. After a few moments the pressure stopped and you felt his familiar kiss on your neck. He sat up and looked at you.

"Was that it?" you asked, unbelieving.

"That was it," he said simply. "I told you it wouldn't hurt. Now it's time for it to settle in."

"Settle in?" you repeated. Adam nodded.

"You will pass out soon - don't fight it, and don't worry - you will wake up and feel completely different."

As he spoke, you felt heavier. Your eyes closed of their own accord and his voice started fading away.

"I love you," was the last thing you heard before you slipped into a strange unconscious state, awaiting your transformation.


	17. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's super short, I'm kinda running out of steam. I'll try to update now and then when inspiration strikes! thanks for your love and support!

Everything was too loud and too bright. The moment you woke up and opened your eyes you immediately groaned and reached for a pillow to pull in front of your throbbing eyes. You swore you could hear a woman brushing her hair in the house across the street. Every cell in your body felt like it had a microphone to your brain telling it every detail about the surrounding stimuli. You felt each individual thread on the sheets, felt the air particles move around you. The pillow helped relieve the strain on your eyes and you breathed in through your nose. The scent that had always comforted you arose, and you calmed down a little. It smelled like Adam.

You felt a hand on your arm and instinctively went to look to see what was happening. You hissed as you opened your eyes. You went to return the pillow to your face, but Adam gently pulled it away.

"Relax," he cooed.

The sound of his voice was so luscious now. Your mind flickered back. The last thing you remembered was Adam biting you, turning you.

"Open your eyes, love," he whispered. His gentle touch calmed you and you did as he asked. Slowly, you flickered your eyes open and saw Adam staring at you expectantly. "How do you feel?" he asked.

You went to say something but felt your throat was incredibly dry. You thought you should ask for water but that was the last thing on your mind for a liquid of choice. You felt it already - that desire. There was a small churning inside you, a small demand for something you had never thirsted for before: blood. You knew what it was. You would have known what it was even if you were not informed. You could only equate it to being severely hungry, nearly starving, and needing nourishment. You croaked out some kind of noise and Adam nodded knowingly.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he said.

Adam walked over to his black fridge and pulled out a canister. He brought it over with a small goblet and filled it with the red liquid. You nearly jumped him for it but held back.

"Slowly," he warned, before handing the goblet to you.

You took a breath and gently took the goblet from him. You brought it close to your lips. You could sense Adam watching you. You sipped it slowly, the liquid thicker than you expected, and more rich. Soon the goblet was gone and Adam was refilling your glass. You felt better almost immediately. Everything felt stronger, healthier.

"I... I feel okay now," you managed.

Adam cupped your face in his hands and kissed you, licking his lips when he pulled away.

"You look absolutely stunning," he smiled. "Welcome to your new life," he added with an ironic smile.

You blushed and tucked your hair behind your ears. Everything was starting to calm down now. The sensations weren't as overwhelming as they were when you first woke up. Your neck wasn't even sore.

"What?" you asked, when Adam remained silently staring at you.

"Nothing," he smiled. "It's just... This is it," he said. "You and me. Now. Forever."

You leaned in and kissed him. You pulled him towards you and he laid with some of his weight on top of you.

"Forever," you repeated.

Suddenly another desire erupted inside you. The passion and attraction you'd always felt for Adam was tripled. You clutched him to you, relishing the new intensified senses. You ran your hair through his hair and explored the inside of his mouth with more vigor than ever before. He was more than respondent and held you so close there was no air between you. You nearly tore your and Adam's clothes off in an effort to feel more of his skin on your skin. 

You could tell that he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him. You needed him inside you and when he obliged, you thought you would pass out from the overwhelming sensation. You could feel how every single cell of your body fit perfectly with Adam's. You clutched each other, feeling each others rhythms and holding out until you came together, screaming each others names. You stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other, before he slipped out to lay beside you.

"Adam," you breathed.

"Yes, my love?" he said, kissing your neck.

"I love you," you said. It sounded lame, but it was the only phrase running through your head right now.

"And I, you," he responded. "Vehemently," he added for emphasis.

You giggled and turned to him.

"I am so happy," you said, not able to wipe the smile off your face.

"Are you?" he asked, his eyes lined with worry.

"Of course," you answered. "You have given me a gift I can never repay. I get to live forever with you. What could be better than that?"

He waited for a moment and then responded, "Spending forever with _you."_

You rolled your eyes at him and chuckled.

"I mean it," he said. "It sounds like a line, but I am exceptionally lucky."

"Yeah, well, we both are," you said.

He nodded slightly and smiled. You lay in each others arms in your bed for a long time in silence. You thought about your new life together and how everything would change and yet, strangely, nothing would change. You were still you, Adam was still Adam, your love was still strong. You felt utterly content with the choice you made and overwhelmingly blessed with the man and the life you had been given.


	18. Playing Doctor

The first day of the rest of your life had been more exhausting than you'd expected. You drank a fair amount of the sticky, sweet, liquid and you fell asleep many times during the day and night. One time when you awoke, Adam was leaning over you. He was brushing his hands through your hair and you smiled as your eyes drifted downwards. He was wearing a white lab coat with an ancient-looking stethoscope around his neck. He had a blue hair bonnet which barely contained his wild hair.

"Are we playing Doctor?" you chided, half awake.

Adam smiled sweetly at you.

"No, darling. I am going for a supply run." When your eyebrows knit together in confusion he elaborated. "I pose as a doctor to gain entrance to the hospital. I have an arrangement with a blood doctor there."

You sat up, uncovering yourself.

"What are you doing?" he indulged.

"Going with you," you answered. You searched the room for clothes.

"I hardly think so, my love," Adam smirked. "It isn't safe."

"Then you shouldn't go either," you countered. You stood and grabbed some clothes off the floor. "Come on," you winked, grabbing his hand. "I could be your nurse."

He licked his lips as his eyes flickered over your nearly-naked form.

"No," he managed to sound almost authoritative. "I won't risk you."

"But you'll risk _you_?" you asked.

"Yes," he responded without hesitation.

"Adam," you said, all joking aside. You grasped the bullet necklace in your hand. "If you risk your life, you risk mine." You saw his face register what this meant. You had adopted his simple philosophy: If you died, he died; if he died, you died. It was simple, elegant, just like Adam himself.

"That's not fair," he said weakly. You finished finding clothes and put them on.

"I think it's incredibly fair, equal even," you said calmly. You could tell your devotion to him was still an uneasy subject for him. For some reason he could promise himself to you, but did not fully understand the extent to which you would do the same. "Where's another lab coat I can borrow?" you asked. 

You walked up to him and snaked your hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

"We are in this together," you said. "Forever."

At the sound of the familiar word, Adam's resolve crumbled.

"In the closet," he murmured. His eyes darted to the closet behind you. You stood on tip toe to kiss his lips.

"Thanks," you said. You went to the closet and flicked on the light. There were several outfits in there, none of which pertained to Adam's actual profession. You grabbed the other coat which you could tell would be far too long on you, and examined it. You felt two hands wrap around your waist and lips kiss your neck.

"Dr. Faust?" you asked, examining the embroidered name. "A little on the nose, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, although still enjoyable," Adam chuckled. You turned to him.

"Dr. Caligari?" you chided, noticing the name on his jacket. "Your love of the old films and stories never ceases to amaze," you smiled.

He leaned in and kissed your forehead. He took your hand and led you down the stairs and into his car. As he drove, he spoke about your adventure.

"I enter, avoid as many people as possible, get to the lab, pay him, and leave," he explained. "In and out."

"You've never had any problems?" you asked. 

"No," he replied. "I pay him well enough that that is not an issue."

You nodded, suddenly feeling apprehensive even with Adam's assurance.

It wasn't a long drive to the hospital, and you parked in the back. Adam led you through a back door that was propped open by a crate. He led you through half-lit hallways. That familiar hospital smell stung your nose, now more pungent than ever. You wanted to gag. You did not encounter many people in the hallways and those that you did were not interested in you or Adam.  You snaked your way through the different halls until you reached the lab. Adam walked in without knocking and you followed. He walked silently up behind the man in the chair and waited. The man was a smaller, African American gentleman who seemed very interested in whatever was under his microscope. He suddenly sat upright and turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw you and Adam. As he stood, the chair slid back a ways, but Adam stopped it with a cool hand.

"I... was expecting you soon," he said in a low voice.

Adam said nothing. He nodded to the bag he had brought and the doctor nodded. The doctor walked over to the cabinet and fished out his keys.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, glancing at you. You tried to smile, feeling that he must be intimidated by Adam.

"The blood," was all Adam said. The doctor rolled his eyes but opened the refrigerated cabinet.

"I don't know how I feel about unexpected guests," he said, giving you a suspicious glare.

"She's with me," Adam said aggressively.

"Look, man," the doctor said, "I can barely handle one of you freaks. I can't have unexpected people just popping up whenever they--"

He was cut off by Adam's swift movement of his hand on the man's throat. You gasped quietly.

"I said, she's with me," Adam repeated. You felt like you should help the man, but at the same time, that vicious protective and possessive edge of Adam was something that sent tingles down your spine.

"Three pints of O negative," the doctor finally choked out. "No problem." Adam released him, dropping his hand to his side. The doctor stepped back. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a few canisters. He started piling the silver canisters you'd seen at Adam's into his bag. "Should keep for a while, it's quite fresh, and clean."  

Adam closed the bag quickly and fished into his pocket for an enormous amount of cash. He tossed it to the doctor who caught it as if he had done it a thousand times - and perhaps he had.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the doctor said, flickering his glance to you. "And nice to meet you, Doctor... Faust." He smirked and you shrugged with a small smile.

Adam turned and started to head out the door. You followed him silently. Once you were both safely in the car, you felt better.

"Did you need to be so... aggressive?" you asked, thinking of the poor doctor.

Adam glanced at you and frowned.

"You don't approve," he guessed.

"I mean.... I think you could have been nicer," you conceded.

Adam sighed. He moved his hand to cover yours.

"I'm sorry," he said. "When I thought there might be a problem, all I could think about was protecting you. It was stupid."

You smiled, not being able to help it.

"It was sort of sweet," you replied. "And kinda sexy," you admitted, feeling a blush come to your cheeks.

Adam arched an eyebrow at you and you turned to look out the window, suddenly feeling hot. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it.

Once you got inside and unloaded the blood, Adam poured you both a glass. You clinked glasses before downing the small amount of liquid. The taste and sensation were incredible. It was like nothing you'd ever experienced, and you wondered if you would ever get used to it. You hoped not. Then you saw Adam looking at you. It was a different kind of hunger in his eyes. You knew you would never be used to being looked at that way, and you loved it.

Adam grabbed you and kissed you. You wrapped yourself around him tight as he carried you to the bed. Everything was heightened after feeding and you felt Adam around you, filling you up completely in every sense. You made love passionately and fiercely. You grabbed onto him, kissed him, felt him. He was everything in that and all moments. Your breaths came in short gasps as you brought each other closer and closer to climax before spilling over the edge muttering each others names into your mouths.

"I love you, Dr. Caligari," you smiled, kissing Adam everywhere you could reach.

"I love you, Dr. Faust," he smirked. He caught your chin in his forefinger and thumb and tilted your head up to meet his eyes. When he whispered _forever,_ you knew that it would always feel like the first time he said it every single time.


End file.
